Soul of Mayhem
by Kashiira
Summary: Milo, Kanon et Camus se retrouvent obligés de coopérer pour sauver leur peau et découvrir le sens de cette nouvelle chance qui leur est offerte... Enfin, chance... tout est une question de point de vue.
1. Milo (1)

Milo

 _Aïe ! Ma tête ! Voilà ce que c'est de se bourrer la… Eh ! Mais un instant !_

Le nez plongé dans l'herbe, j'émerge lentement. J'ai déjà connu des réveils plus… comment dire ça ? Plus agréables, c'est clair ! Une migraine du tonnerre me fend le crâne en deux et la nausée me saisit à la gorge. Peu à peu, je prends conscience du reste. Pour le coup, j'aurais préféré rester dans les vapes.

La douleur fuse d'à peu près partout. Si je dois me fier aux élancements dans mon bras droit, je crois que je peux partir du principe qu'il est brisé. Et mon dos me tue.

Génial !

Donc… pas de cuite. Ou alors j'ai dévalé l'entièreté des escaliers du Sanctuaire mis bout à bout !

Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas chuté en solitaire : y a un gusse vautré sur mon dos et qui me maintient à terre. Je marmonne en donnant un coup de rein que je regrette aussitôt : ma hanche s'enflamme et la douleur descend bas dans ma jambe. Aie ! À priori rien de cassé mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les muscles aient bien morflé.

— Eh ! Bouge !

Un vague grognement me répond. Puis, l'autre remue avant d'inspirer brusquement.

 _Ouais, mon pote… moi aussi !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de râler :

— Surtout, prends ton temps !

— M… Milo ?

Cette voix ! Que fout Kanon sur moi ? Concrètement, je n'ai rien contre le principe à la base mais...

— Que…

Mon compagnon de misère finit par se rendre compte de sa position. Et par extension, de la mienne ! Le poids qui me cloue au sol disparaît et je parviens enfin à lever le nez plus haut que les touffes d'herbes que je renifle depuis mon réveil.

— Toto, ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer, nous ne sommes plus au Kansas !

— C'est moi que t'appelles Toto ?

Kanon me semble au mieux hargneux. Lui non plus doit pas être du matin. Je l'ignore pour me relever sur mon coude gauche. La forêt qui nous entoure est dense, riche et humide. Une chose au moins est certaine : nous ne nous trouvons plus en Grèce.

— Ça t'arrive de lire, mon vieux ?

— On doit pas avoir les mêmes lecture. On est où ?

Bonne question. Je me débats un moment, le temps de m'asseoir. Ma hanche brule et chaque mouvement est douloureux mais, en dehors de mon bras, tout fonctionne plus ou moins bien. C'est déjà ça.

— J'en sais foutre rien… Pas au Sanctuaire, en tout cas.

— Ça, je vois bien. Pas aux enfers non plus… À moins qu'ils n'aient refait la déco…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant le ton dubitatif de Gémeaux Junior : nous avons pensé à la même chose presqu'en même temps. Je grimace comme mes côtes protestent. Une main se referme sur mon bras valide, me tire sur mes pieds. Kanon ne me lâche pas avant d'être certain que je ne m'écroulerai pas. Merci pour le vote de confiance ! Il me fixe d'un air critique que je lui rends. Très franchement, il n'a pas de quoi pavoiser. Il paraît en aussi mauvais état que moi : un œil poché, du sang sur sa tunique déchirée… et pas seulement dû à mes Scarlett Needles. Pour un peu, je m'en voudrais presque de lui avoir infligé Antarès.

Presque.

 _Faut pas déconner, non plus._

Kanon en avait besoin.

D'expier.

De verser son sang.

De… prouver… quoi donc ? Qu'il avait changé ? Qu'il regrettait ?

Je l'ignore… La colère et la rancune ont laissé partir mes premiers coups. Mais les suivants…

Je reviens brusquement au présent. Mon compagnon de galère vacille soudain et trébuche. Par réflexe, je tends le bras pour l'intercepter à mon tour.

Le droit.

Pas de pot.

— Outch !

L'instant d'après l'épaule de Kanon percute ma pommette et nous nous effondrons dans un tas maladroit de membres entremêlés. Je lui jette un regard furieux mais ma position de matelas à Gémeau gâche un peu mes effets. Du coup, je ronchonne :

— Ça devient une habitude !

— Désolé !

Le manque de sincérité dans sa voix rend l'excuse plutôt caduque de mon humble avis. Puis, je l'entends reprendre son souffle entre ses dents serrées et réalise que lui aussi déguste.

— Désolé, répète-t-il plus lentement.

Et en le pensant, manifestement, puisqu'une partie de son poids cesse de peser sur moi.

— Ça va. Au point où j'en suis…

J'essaie de lui adresser un de mes sourires carnassiers mais la fatigue et la douleur aidant, j'échoue lamentablement. À la place, je reste allongé sur le dos, les yeux levés vers les nuages que j'aperçois entre les branches des arbres. Ces dernières forment un puits de verdure et beaucoup pendent, brisées. Kanon suit mon regard.

— Ah ouais ! Quand même !

À vue de nez, nous sommes tombés du ciel. Le soleil brille entre deux cumulus. La gorge soudain nouée, j'échange un regard avec mon compagnon : lui aussi sait ce que cela signifie. Hadès a échoué. Un nouveau rire m'échappe.

Douloureux pour mes côtes froissées mais ô combien bienvenu !

Kanon, lui-même, sourit d'un air heureux qui le rajeunit considérablement. Il finit par me tendre la main. J'envisage un moment de n'écouter que ma fierté avant de changer d'avis et de le laisser à nouveau me tirer sur mes pieds.

— Bon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les mômes ont gagné !

— T'as l'air content ! s'amuse le Gémeau.

— Pas toi ?

Il hausse les épaules et, dans la foulée, grimace discrètement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Crétin ! J'arrête un moment de l'envoyer paître mentalement. Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché et il se tient si près que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Nos regards se croisent avant de se détourner avec un bel ensemble. Il me libère et nous prenons un peu nos distances.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous ne savons toujours pas où nous avons atterri !

Là, comme ça, si je devais essayer de deviner, je parierais sur un pays plus au nord que la Grèce. Les buissons et les arbres fleurissent tout autour de nous mais on se les caille. Même Kanon frissonne discrètement. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas encore à claquer des dents mais il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup !

Je déteste le froid !

— Je ne sais pas pour toi mais...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Dans l'ombre des silhouettes massives nous observent. Une bourrasque se lève et nous frappe de plein fouet mais si nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre pour nous mettre dos à dos, c'est avant tout l'instinct qui parle. Des grondements s'élèvent et nos nouveaux amis s'approchent. Ils ressemblent vaguement à des ours… mais en plus moches. Leur corps est couvert d'un pelage noir et hirsute, le museau est nu, rosâtre et comprend autant de plis qu'un shar-pei. Perso, ce que je vois, moi surtout, ce sont les crocs et les griffes démesurés des bestiaux ! Ça et le fait que je ne sens qu'à peine mon cosmos.

Mouais… c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais casser la baraque, quoi !

— Hum… Milo ? demande mon compagnon sur le ton de la conversation.

— Oui, Kanon ?

— Quand t'étais gamin, t'étais bon à grimper aux arbres ?

— Imbattable… Et toi ?

— Pareil. Je te fais la courte échelle, prépare-toi !

— Quoi ?

Je fais volte-face mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de protester :

— Tu n'as qu'un bras d'opérationnel et tu boites ! Ferme-la et obéis pour une fois !

Très franchement, je n'aurais rien contre lui balancer mon poing dans la figure mais les deux monstres choisissent cet instant pour se dresser sur leurs pattes arrières et lever leurs pattes antérieures façon battoirs à viande.

 _Mon p'tit vieux, tu perds rien pour attendre !_

— Grouille, Milo !

Les dents serrées, je mets le pied à l'étrier et Kanon me propulse assez haut pour que je puisse atteindre une des branches les plus basses. Je me hisse à califourchon et me retrouve nez à truffe/groin/gueule/ _biffez la mention inutile_ avec la bestiole de droite. Ses petits yeux rouges brillent avec cruauté et elle me montre beaucoup trop de dents à mon goût ! Je n'ai que le temps de sauter de mon perchoir et de grimper plus haut. Je m'inquiéterais bien de Gémeau junior mais, pour l'instant, je suis trop occupé à sauver mes fesses pour essayer de le repérer. Cela dit, je suis au moins certain qu'il ne s'est pas fait boulotter par les affreux : je l'entends jurer avec beaucoup d'originalité. L'usage qu'il prévoit de faire des cornes d'une chèvre et d'une petite cuillère rouillée sur l'anatomie de nos assaillants me laisse presque rêveur.

 _Non, Milo ! Ne pense pas au casque de Shura !_

Secoué d'un rire nerveux, je me hisse bientôt suffisamment haut pour me retrouver hors de portée des griffes baladeuses et tente de repérer Kanon. Il n'est pas bien loin. Les dents serrées sur un juron ou un grognement de douleur, il se tient dos au tronc, debout sur un moignon de branche, et fusille du regard les deux sales bêtes en contrebas qui attendent patiemment qu'il perde l'équilibre.

— Un coup de main ?

Un juron fuse de ses lèvres et il lève les yeux vers moi avec incrédulité.

— Bon sang, Milo ! Tu pourrais prévenir ?

— Je ne savais pas que t'attendais un carton d'invitation.

Il me fixe d'un air mauvais avant de lever un sourcil.

— Ta mère a fauté avec un écureuil ou quoi ? Comment es-tu arrivé aussi haut… aussi vite ?

Je me contente de sourire. S'il en est réduit à des 'ta mère', il doit vraiment se sentir aux abois. Mon bras, ma hanche et mon dos me font un mal de chien mais ça en valait la peine !

— Alors ? Un coup de main ou tu attends que ton perchoir casse pour de bon ?

Je bloque une branche contre mes cuisses avant de me pencher davantage, le bras gauche tendu. Il me broie les doigts avant de saisir mon poignet. OK. C'est le moment de vérifier si j'ai d'aussi bon abdos que dans mon souvenir ! Je ne peux pas m'aider avec mon bras cassé mais j'utilise la branche qui me maintient en équilibre comme appui. Kanon y met aussi du sien et je parviens à le hisser à mon niveau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le charrier :

— J'y crois pas ! Tu as le vertige !

— Ferme-la !

J'éclate de rire. Notre situation est, au mieux, précaire nous sommes blessés, coincés dans un arbre et deux bestioles attendent qu'on tombe pour nous croquer tous crus mais… Nous sommes vivants ! Je crois que jamais je n'aurais cru que nous survivrions à Hadès !

— Crétin… marmonne-t-il.

Kanon me sourit, il n'est plus contrarié malgré ses mots doux. Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer…

— Écoutez qui parle !

Cette fois, un ricanement lui échappe. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et il m'imite avec raideur. Il tente de ne pas regarder en bas. Je ne devrais pas me moquer de lui.

Vraiment !

Il surprend mon expression et souffle entre ses dents.

— Ok ! admet-il. J'ai peut-être un tout petit peu le vertige !

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— T'en as pas besoin !

— Désolé…

Il me jette un regard en biais, se détend un peu.

— Menteur.

Je hausse les épaules et admets :

— C'est vrai. Je mens très mal.

Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous, seulement rompu par les grognements de nos deux adorateurs en contrebas. On a l'air malin, coincés dans notre arbre. N'empêche, nous avons de la chance qu'il soit aussi épais et… haut. Quand j'étais gamin, j'adorais grimper dans les arbres et m'y cacher de mon maître. Ce n'étais pas un mauvais bougre mais je détestais subir ce qu'il appelait 'ses séances de désensibilisation'. On dira ce qu'on voudra sur le sujet mais j'en ai bavé pour mériter mon armure… et pas qu'au figuré !

Je gigote un peu sur ma branche. Ma hanche me fait mal et je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Mon voisin non plus, semble-t-il.

— Tu peux arrêter ? grommelle-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et tends le bras gauche pour saisir une branche au-dessus de ma tête et me hisser sur mes pieds.

— Milo ! gronde Kanon.

— La ferme… Écoute !

Il se tait et tend l'oreille. En dehors des deux balourds tout en bas, il n'y a plus un bruit.

— Alors ? J'entends rien.

— Justement, tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Kanon me jette un regard qui trahit ce qu'il pense de ma santé mentale. J'aime quand on me fait confiance ! Je roule des yeux et développe ma pensée :

— Il y a quelques secondes, il y avait des oiseaux et d'autres bestioles qui ne se gênaient pas pour s'exprimer. Et ce n'étaient pas nos pots de colle qui les effrayaient.

— Je vois… Tu penses à quoi ? Un serpent géant ?

J'arrête de sonder le feuillage au-dessus de nous pour me tourner vers le Gémeau. Il me rend mon regard avant de se lever avec précaution. Il a peut-être peur de tomber… ou il se sent aussi cassé que moi.

Ou les deux.

— C'est bon, Milo. Je te crois. Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas à mon aise.

Je ne relève pas. Ce n'est pas le moment d'entamer une rixe verbale.

— Alors ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais un serpent géant ? J'ai comme un doute, là…

Kanon écarquille soudain les yeux. Il fixe un point derrière mon épaule.

— Et… un genre de lézard poilu ?

— Hein ?

Je me tourne et… Ben, il faut reconnaître qu'il a raison : je ne vois pas bien comment décrire autrement la bestiole qui nous dévisage. À vue de nez, ça ressemble à un reptile, aussi long que mon avant-bras, recouvert d'un pelage fauve. Il cligne des yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la gueule sur un rictus que ne renierait un requin. Je ne peux réprimer un mouvement de recul. Mon pied se pose dans le vide. Heureusement, je n'ai pas lâché ma branche, ce qui n'empêche pas Kanon d'enrouler son bras autour de ma taille.

— Fais gaffe !

Le lézard poilu pousse un sifflement aigu avant de me sauter à la figure. Je le balaye de la main et il tombe entre les branches. En bas, j'entends un remue-ménage. C'est malin ! Si on nourrit les deux affreux, ils ne vont jamais nous lâcher… Ou alors, ils partiront dès qu'ils seront repus ? En tout cas, notre nouvel ami a rameuté ses frères, ses sœurs, ses cousins et le reste du voisinage ! Le feuillage autour de nous tremble et grouille de petits monstres.

Eh galère ! Nous sommes coincés !

Kanon me lâche dès que j'ai repris pied. Je demande d'un ton léger :

— Et sinon, tu as réussi à réveiller ton cosmos ?

— À ton avis, Sherlock ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire remarquer qu'on a au moins quelques lectures en commun.

— Super !

Après ça, nous sommes bien obligés d'interrompre notre brillante conversation : les lézards poilus passent à l'attaque. Sales bêtes ! J'adopte la stratégie dite du bombardement. Dès que l'un s'approche trop, je l'attrape au vol et le balance dans le vide. En contrebas, ça rugit et piétine. Ou les affreux sont contents de ce petit fishti improvisé ou ils n'apprécient pas de se faire canarder de la sorte. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont finir par déguerpir et on pourra descendre de notre fichu perchoir. J'en choppe un par la queue et… elle me reste en main. La bestiole couine furieusement et se tourne vers moi. Une collerette osseuse se dresse autour de sa tête et elle crache un jet que je n'évite qu'au prix d'un saut en arrière. Mon pied trouve une branche, ma main gauche le tronc. L'écorce me râpe l'avant-bras mais je parviens à me stabiliser. Kanon ne se débrouille pas si mal pour un gars sujet au vertige. Il glisse soudain, atterrit à califourchon sur sa branche. Outch ! Ça, ça doit faire mal !

L'un des lézards poilus s'élance, droit dans son angle mort !

— Kanon !

Il sursaute mais je devine déjà qu'il ne pourra pas éviter la bestiole. Je m'élance à mon tour et l'intercepte de la jambe. Aldébaran serait fier de moi – lui qui m'a initié aux joies du rugby. J'ai transformé l'essai : le lézard poilu passe entre deux branches et s'envole vers d'autres cieux !

— Milo !

La voix un peu contrainte de mon compagnon m'alerte et je me tourne vers lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'apercevoir, je reçois un jet de matière brulante dans les yeux. Un feu ardent me traverse la tête !

Mon cerveau a dû déconnecter un moment car l'instant d'après j'atterris sur un dos poilu. Le rodéo ne dure pas bien longtemps et je me retrouve éjecté. Je percute le sol mais je le remarque à peine.

Mes yeux ! Mes yeux… ma tête est en feu !

Ma dernière pensée me souffle que je vais me faire bouffer tout cru. Ça valait bien la peine de survivre à Hadès…


	2. Kanon (1)

Milo !

 _Oh ! Putain, le con !_

Son expression un peu surprise tandis qu'il bascule reste collée en surimpression sur mes rétines. Machinalement, je chope un des lézards poilus qui essaie de me sauter à la gorge et le balance sur ses copains avant de me redresser.

Bon sang ! Je me suis éclaté les gonades ! Je vais pouvoir poser ma candidature chez les _Petits Chanteurs à la Croix de Bois_ !

Et Milo qui a dégringolé tout en bas !

Il est mort, c'est sûr ! Les deux affreux doivent ripailler, là ! J'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de descendre en douce et de me carapater. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes avant de jurer.

— Sale gamin !

Il m'a sauvé les miches – façon de parler – de plus d'une manière : _je peux pas_ juste le laisser tomber ! Je balaie un des petits monstres de la main et je saute.

 _Banzai, comme dirait l'autre !_

J'atterris entre les racines de l'arbre et m'y tapis quelques instants. Mes côtes me vouent aux gémonies et je ne peux pas vraiment leur donner tort.

Les sales bêtes se battent entre elles avec force grognements et gifles griffues. Eh ben ! Ça rigole pas chez les affreux ! En tout cas, elles sont trop occupées pour me remarquer et ce n'est pas plus mal. À croupetons, je fais le tour en croisant les doigts pour ne pas me manger une mandale perdue.

Là, je vois Milo ! Il s'est recroquevillé en position fœtale. Je le rejoins sans plus me soucier du combat des titans qui se joue à mes côtés.

— Eh !

Ses mains restent figées contre son visage, je ne peux pas voir les dégâts. Il respire par à-coup et sa peau se révèle brûlante. Il ne semble pas m'entendre, ni même être conscient de ma présence.

On n'a pas le temps de chipoter ! Mes côtes me disent d'aller me faire voir chez les grecs – _nan mais sérieusement !_ – et je leur réponds de déposer un préavis de grève au secrétariat et de ne pas me faire chier. Eh ! C'est qu'il pèse son poids, le Scorpion !

Bon, ok ! Il a pile vingt ans, est en pleine forme – à part quelques fractures – et n'a pas une once de graisse superflue en stock. Que du muscle d'après ce que je peux tâter. S'il n'avait pas l'air prêt à me claquer entre les pattes, j'apprécierais peut-être mais là…

En même temps, je suis loin de m'être laissé aller pendant ma période… hum… fruit de mer et crustacés. J'approche peut-être de la trentaine mais je ne me sens pas encore vieux. Un chevalier de plus de vingt-cinq ans ? Avec Saga et deux trois autres Ors, on est hors norme. Je trace dans la forêt, évite de me prendre les pieds dans les racines tordues. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les bestioles toutes catégories confondues et nous.

— Allez, gamin ! Crève pas maintenant !

Des bruits de course devant nous m'interrompent dans mon élan. Merde ! C'est quoi encore qui nous tombe sur le râble ? Un gars déboule des fourrés en face, manque de peu de nous percuter. Peau pâle, tignasse rouge, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

Ah ! Oui ! Ice cube quelque chose !

— Gemini ? articule-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils qu'il a… bifides.

 _C'est_ quoi _ce délire ?_

— Heu… Ouais… Verseau ?

Ses yeux ocres s'étrécissent à mon adresse. Désolé, mon pote : pas le bon jumeau ! Je sais… c'est une déception. Il ne commente pas, s'approche de moi, le regard rivé à celui que je transporte façon princesse en détresse.

— Milo, murmure-t-il.

— Il s'est pris un jet de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi dans les yeux.

Je ne précise pas de quelle matière : j'en sais foutre rien ! Le Verseau me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré et je lui rends son coup d'œil. On peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu, mon vieux ! Sauf que notre Scorpion ne va probablement pas tenir le coup longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Il ne bouge pas, frissonne malgré la chaleur qu'il exsude entre mes bras. Puis, un soupir lui échappe et il devient plus lourd, ses mains glissent et sa tête bascule en arrière.

 _Merde ! Me fais pas ça !_

Milo s'enfonce dans l'inconscience et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. Il m'a claqué entre les doigts…

 _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon ! Espèce de petit con, tu…_

Son torse se soulève. À peine mais suffisamment pour briser le début de panique qui menace de couper mes moyens. Je sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Tuer, blesser, manipuler : je suis votre homme mais sauver une vie…

Je relève la tête vers le Verseau. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment demander de l'aide. Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul. Ce que j'ai gagné, je l'ai obtenu à la force du poignet, à coup de bagout. Mais là, rien ne sort. Plus de son, ni d'image. Je me sens juste tout à coup très seul avec Milo en train de crever dans mes bras.

Il a été le premier à m'accorder sa confiance. Lorsqu'il m'a affronté à coup de Scarlett Needle, j'ai vu son regard changer. S'adoucir, presque… Il a été le premier à me considérer comme son égal.

À m'offrir une chance.

Ma rédemption.

Le Verseau ne perd pas de temps. Il se penche sur Milo, lui redresse la tête d'une main sous la nuque. Rien ne passe sur ses traits verrouillés. Il pourrait tout aussi bien examiner un ver de terre pour l'effet que ça a l'air de lui faire.

Oh bordel ! La matière colle à la peau – _aux yeux !_ – du gamin. Tout autour, la peau est d'un rouge presqu'agressif.

— Il y a une rivière plus bas.

— Content de le savoir.

Ice Cube laisse paraître son agacement.

— Si tu veux sauver sa vue… le sauver, il faut enlever ce… cette chose !

Ça y est ! J'additionne deux et deux !

— Montre le chemin !

Il ne discute pas et opère une volte-face. Je lui emboite le pas et zigzague entres les arbres serrés. J'entends enfin le bruit de l'eau courante et, maintenant que j'y pense, le rouquin est trempé comme une souche. Bondinet et moi avons eu droit au plongeon de la mort dans la forêt et _môssieur_ Fesses de Glace s'est payé une petite baignade ?

 _Y a pas de justice, moi, je dis !_

Bientôt, une rivière apparaît entre les branches. Nous déboulons sur la rive et, emporté par mon élan, je me retrouve avec de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Oh ! Galère : ça caille ! Ice Cube me rejoint et nous plongeons la tête de Milo dans la flotte. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de le noyer sur place parce que… bon… on n'a pas survécu aux zigues de chez Hadès pour crever comme ça dans la cambrousse !

Mais non… Zyeux Rouge soutient son crâne d'une main de façon à ce que le nez du Scorpion ne passe pas sous la surface. De l'autre, il recouvre les yeux blessés et libère son cosmos.

C'est léger, à peine perceptible mais bien là !

J'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question mais quand je ramène mon regard sur le Verseau, je vois sa mâchoire crispée et la sueur qui coule sur son visage. Il tire de force sur son cosmos pour sauver son ami. La matière corrosive part par morceaux entiers mais la peau en-dessous est si gonflée que ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse seulement ouvrir les yeux.

— C'est bon, marmonne Ice Cube.

Il titube. Mes mains sont prises, du coup, je donne de l'épaule contre lui pour le stabiliser.

— On sort tous de là ! Tu lui serviras à rien si tu te noies !

Bon… OK ! Je n'avais pas tout à fait l'intention de lui aboyer dessus. Mais l'énergie qu'il a déployée pour sauver son pote m'a secoué. Je les envie un peu tous les deux. Plus tôt, Milo m'a donné un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemble son amitié. Et à voir à quel point Fesses de Glace s'est réchauffé juste pour lui, je me demande jusqu'à quel point ce n'est que de l'amitié.

Nous regagnons tous les deux la rive. Au moins, j'ai découvert ma nouvelle vocation. Il me manque plus que le petit tonneau de rhum autour du cou. J'ai les mains pleines d'un Milo qui aura de la chance s'il revoit un jour et l'épaule occupée par un Verseau pantelant dont je ne me souviens toujours pas du nom.

Ce qui me fait penser que je lui ferais bien un sort, à ce rhum hypothétique !


	3. Camus (1)

Milo !

Je…

Ses yeux ! Ses yeux !

 _Ses si beaux yeux bleus !_

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre pied, ni à comprendre ce que je ressens.

Lorsque je suis tombé dans le torrent, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. Juste celui d'agir pour ne pas me noyer.

Ne pas mourir encore.

J'ai juste eu la force de me sortir de l'eau quand le courant s'est calmé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rouler en boule et reprendre un peu mon souffle.

Et réfléchir.

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

L'espace d'un instant, un cosmos m'a frappé avant de presque disparaître.

Un cosmos familier.

Bien trop familier.

Lui.

Mon ami et mon tourmenteur.

Celui pour qui je pourrais tuer sans réfléchir. Pour qui je me damnerais.

Celui que j'ai trahi sans pouvoir lui expliquer mon geste.

Bien sûr, je servais ma déesse. Le rôle d'espion, de traître, je l'ai endossé bien des fois pour un Sanctuaire dénaturé et cruel je pouvais bien remettre ce costume pour la véritable Athéna.

Pour agir selon ma conscience, pour une fois.

Même si cela voulait dire trahir des amis qui ne devaient pas se douter de notre véritable but. Pas alors que les papillons d'Hadès continuaient d'épier les moindres de nos gestes.

Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner d'avoir levé la main sur Mu et Shaka. Cependant, je suis heureux que ce dernier m'ait affronté et retiré le sens de la vue. Au moins, n'ai-je pas vu l'expression de mon ami lorsque…

— Yo ! Arrête de rêver !

La voix de Kanon me ramène au présent. Je trébuche sur une pierre de la grève et resserre ma prise sur son épaule. Sans lui, je me serais écroulé dans la rivière. Je ne parviens pas à regarder le visage de Milo.

Pas tout de suite.

Le gémeau s'avance sur la berge, il trébuche avant de finir par mettre un genou à terre plus brutalement qu'il devait en avoir eu l'intention. Il respire fort. Je me rends compte qu'il est épuisé, couvert de griffures. Ils sont tous les deux dans un piteux état.

Je veux les rejoindre quand le monde tourne autour de moi. Je me plie en deux, prends appui sur mes genoux.

Respirer.

Lentement.

Voilà. Ça va déjà mieux.

Kanon me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il fronce les sourcils.

— C'est bon, Ice-cube ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Ice Cube ?

C'est nouveau, ça ?

Je n'ai jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec le second Gémeau. En même temps, le seul jumeau que je n'aie jamais côtoyé… c'était Saga. Alors, forcément, son frère me paraît n'être qu'une pâle copie.

— Tu vas pas me tourner de l'œil quand même ?

Son ton rude laisse transparaître une certaine inquiétude.

— Non. Je vais bien.

— Et mon cul, c'est…

— Reste poli, tu veux ?

Il cligne des yeux, surpris par mon ton sec.

— Oh… Je vois. Désolé, môssieur le professeur.

Il désigne Milo toujours évanoui d'un geste du menton.

— Lui aussi, tu lui donnais des leçons ? Parce que niveau vocabulaire, je suis pas bien certain qu'il lève le petit doigt en parlant, lui non plus.

Je remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché le Scorpion, comme s'il rechignait à le déposer sur les galets inégaux de la grève…

— Lui donner des leçons ? Milo est indomptable. Celui qui voudra lui faire suivre une voie qu'il n'a pas choisie n'est pas encore né. Alors lui apprendre à parler de manière châtiée…

D'autant plus que question vocabulaire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Milo est un caméléon, il pourrait se fondre dans n'importe quel milieu social sans peine. Sa meilleure arme ? Ne jamais se trouver là où on pourrait l'attendre. Ceux qui le prennent pour une brute épaisse, l'assassin du Sanctuaire, le sous-estiment gravement.

Plus d'un en est mort.

Une autre arme dont il n'a eu de cesse d'user contre moi : son esprit indomptable et curieux. Toujours à l'affut d'une faiblesse dans ma carapace de glace.

Sans oublier son beau visage et ses grands yeux bleus encadrés de mèches aussi folles qu'aussi lumineuses que des rayons de soleil.

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée, mes poings l'imitent au souvenir du toucher soyeux sur mes doigts. Combien de fois se sont-ils refermés sur cette chevelure pour exiger son attention. Exigence qui m'a été mille fois rendue et réclamée.

Kanon me regarde étrangement. Avec un regard qui semble bien trop savoir.

Qui me trouble.

Je me rends compte que, peut-être, l'homme agenouillé à quelques pas de moi n'est pas seulement la copie carbone du chevalier du Gémeau que j'ai connu et aux côtés duquel j'ai servi ma déesse.

— Ouais… Il est pas du genre à déposer les armes facilement, hein ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face au ton vaguement moqueur de Kanon. Alors, à la place, je me redresse avec une prudente lenteur. Les vertiges semblent être passés. Je rejoins les deux grecs en quelques pas.

— Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.

Le Gémeau se contente de me répondre d'un vague grognement. Son visage fermé s'est cadenassé à mon approche. Je ne m'en formalise pas, je sais que j'ai cet effet sur beaucoup de personne.

 _C'est ton côté rayonnant et chaleureux, monsieur soleil !_

La ferme, Milo ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parasiter ma mémoire avec tes remarques de sale gosse.

De la main, je repousse les boucles blondes trempées qui restent collées à son front. Au niveau des yeux et tout autour, la peau est gonflée, boursouflée et d'un rouge qui me paraît, dans le meilleur des cas, affreusement douloureux.

Le réveil ne sera guère agréable pour le Scorpion.

— On ne peut pas rester, là. Peux-tu le porter encore un peu, le temps de trouver un abri ?

Kanon me jette un coup d'œil soigneusement contrôlé. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Ça tombe bien : moi non plus. Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour déplacer notre cadet. Je ne me sens pas encore assez stable sur mes jambes pour risquer de lui prendre Milo. D'autant plus qu'il ne semble pas prêt à le céder sans lutter.

— Ouais.

Il ne s'avance pas trop, il faudra bien que je m'en contente. Je vais pour me relever lorsque sa question me fige sur place.

— Comment tu as fait ? Ni Milo, ni moi, nous n'avons pu sortir notre cosmos… Alors… Comment ?

Il se méfie. Je le comprends. Si les rôles s'inversaient, moi aussi je me montrerais prudent. Sauf que dans mon cas, j'aurais des milliers de raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Je lui réponds pourtant honnêtement. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à lui mentir sur ce point.

— La rivière. Je suis un signe d'eau. Même comme ça, j'ai eu du mal à le maintenir.

Il cligne des yeux, considère ma réponse avant de hocher la tête et de se relever. Il vacille, serre les dents. Il n'ira pas loin. Dans ses bras, Milo frémit. Il commence à reprendre conscience. Nous devons trouver un abri avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

— Allons-y.

Je profite de ce 3ème chapitre pour vous répondre. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus vite (irl, tout ça, tout ça) !

Poupoulebambou : (au fait, je t'ai dit que je love ton pseudo ? Je délire presque à chaque fois que je le lis ! ^vvv^) Kanon n'est pas _que_ reconnaissant envers Milo. D'ailleurs, il en profite pour bien tâter au passage... Contente que les répliques et le ton de Kanon te plaisent... Le chapitre 3 est plus "sobre" si je peux me permettre, mais bon, le narrateur l'est aussi. Je suis moins à mon aise avec Camus qu'avec Milo et Kanon mais bon, j'espère que j'ai quand même respecté le personnage.  
Sinon, oui, je suis une très vilaine fille avec mes pauvres persos. J'aime quand ils souffrent (surtout pour le réconfort qui vient après... ou pas). C'est grave, docteur ?

Hemere : Oui, Camus rouge et Milo blondinet. Pareil pour Kanon, blond/châtain clair. Je verrai bien pour les autres si je me base sur le manga papier ou anime. Et Kanon, ne se rappelle toujours pas du nom de Camus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le vois bien comme ça, le grumeau. Bon, au fur et à mesure qu'il apprendra à le connaître, il aura moins tendance à oublier son prénom, je pense. Hihi...  
Pour Mimi... Il faudra attendre le 4ème chapitre. Sorry ?


	4. Milo (2)

Ma tête me tue.

Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ?

Mes yeux ! Mes yeux sont en feu !

Je crame vivant et _je peux pas bouger_ ! J'ai mal, bordel !

Ok.

 _Concentre-toi, Milo !_

La douleur, ce n'est pas comme si je ne la connaissais pas. Je peux la gérer.

Compartimenter.

Trop lentement à mon goût, je parviens à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur le feu qui laboure mes yeux et mon crâne. Je ne parviens toujours pas à bouger mais je sens des bras autour de moi.

Qui me portent.

— Il a de la fièvre.

Kanon.

C'est Kanon qui me trimballe ? Et façon princesse en détresse en prime ! Si je réussis à refaire surface un jour, il ne me laissera jamais l'oublier. Mon bras cassé est coincé contre son torse. Ses mouvements font glisser les os l'un contre l'autre. Ça fait un mal de chien mais, si je me concentre dessus, l'incendie dans ma tête semble vouloir s'atténuer un peu.

— Je sais. Nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose pour le moment.

Camus ?

Il est là, lui aussi ?

Ou alors, je délire et mon esprit me joue des tours. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'il soit là pour de vrai ! Ne serait-ce que parce que si je n'émerge pas bientôt, ces deux-là vont finir par s'étriper.

Faut pas croire mais sous la glace, Camus est du genre chaud bouillant. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Quand on était tout gosses, il laissait libre cours à son mauvais carafon. En gros, il piquait des colères. Et pas des petites, encore, hein !

Des bonnes grosses colères où il s'arrachait la gorge à force de brailler et cognait sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Mattéo… Deathmask lui-même ne s'y frottait pas !

Quand j'y repense. Je me suis toujours retrouvé en retrait lors de ses crises de rage. Planté derrière lui, je pouvais juste le regarder, attendre qu'il se calme. _Ironie, ironie…_

C'était pour moi que Camus piquait ses colères. Parce qu'il se sentait impuissant à…

J'ai pas envie de repenser au passé. On était que des gosses et on en a tous bavé. Là, j'aimerais juste pouvoir me manifester.

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi je peux pas bouger, je vais devenir dingue ! Je veux pas rester prisonnier de mon propre corps.

Kanon commence à souffler fort. Il doit me trouver lourd. Depuis quand il me transbahute comme ça ?

— Je peux le prendre.

Vas-y, Camus ! C'est quand tu veux ! Sauf que, perso, j'aimerais pouvoir participer un peu.

…

Je délire un peu, là…

…

Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je suis en plein délire. C'est à cause de la fièvre. Réfléchis, Milo ! Les sales bestioles… les lézards poilus, ils crachaient une sorte de matière. Je me rappelle : je m'en suis pris en pleine poire.

C'est du poison ! Et de l'acide, aussi… mais surtout…

Du poison, bordel ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours du poison ? C'est pas comme si j'en avais pas bouffé matin, midi et soir pendant des années pour m'immuniser.

C'est ça qui provoque cette paralysie et mon corps réagit en essayant de le brûler avec cette fichue fièvre. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve, il doit pas être piqué des vers. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger mais je respire librement et mon cœur fonctionne toujours. C'est bon signe… j'espère.

— C'est bon, je le tiens.

C'est bon, les gars, vous battez pas pour moi, hein !

Camus ne dit rien mais je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour voir les siens se fixer sur le Gémeau. _Il dit rien_. Il en a pas besoin. Son silence en fait des tonnes. Il a beau se la jouer esprit des neiges éternelles, je sens d'ici la rage qui court sous la surface. Oh ! Il la maîtrise parfaitement, tellement que personne ne pourra lire la moindre contrariété sur son beau visage lisse.

C'est un peu paradoxal mais sa glace brule aussi fort que le feu.

— Kanon.

Je devrais peut-être me manifester. Je crève d'envie de leur botter le train à ces deux crétins ! Mais je peux pas.

 _Je peux pas !_

Je vais en crever à force de vouloir bouger cette saloperie de corps qui ne réponds plus. Je sens les muscles de ma gorge picoter, se contracter.

— Ah… Ca… mus.

D'un geste saccadé, ma tête vient donner contre l'épaule de Kanon. J'y suis arrivé et… je le paye.

Derrière mes yeux, l'incendie prend toute la place dans mes pensées.

Je vais… je vais…

* * *

Ma Poupou : Je te rassure de suite, je suis restée aussi cruelle qu'à l'époque de Dragon Doré mais par contre, j'ai un peu grandi pendant ma période hors fandom, j'ai pris de la bouteille niveau écriture (j'ose l'espérer hihi !). Donc, mon côté auteur sadique va continuer de s'exprimer de façon plus subtile. *insérer rire de méchant*  
Je suis contente que les voix de mes pauvres persos te parlent bien et te paraissent propres à chacun. D'ailleurs tu as raison, pour ce chapitre c'est au tour de Milo d'avoir voix au chapitre et... aïe.

Hemere : Je crois avoir compris que tu étais contente de voir un nouveau chapitre... J'espère que l'arrivée d'un 4ème te plaira tout autant.  
Je suis rassurée que le point de vue de Camus passe, j'ai un peu de mal avec lui. Il va me falloir du temps avant de bien le caractériser.


	5. Kanon (2)

Il a parlé. He's alive !

On a les références qu'on peut, hein ! C'est pas non plus comme si on avait du matériel high-tech sous l'océan. Le sel et l'humidité flinguaient les circuits électroniques aussi vite que des mafiosos dans un film de série B.

Mais en tout cas, Milo a parlé. Même si c'était pour marmotter le nom d'Ice-Cube. Bon, au moins, du coup, je n'aurai pas besoin de lui demander comment il s'appelle, c'est déjà ça.

Par contre, je commence à fatiguer et le Scorpion a replongé aussi sec dans l'inconscience. Je commence à me dire que son état n'est pas normal. Que…

Je me fige. Camus fait encore quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte et se tourne vers moi.

— Kanon…

Y a rien comme expression sur son visage. Juste un masque de porcelaine. Pourtant, ses yeux… OK… Fesses de glace n'est peut-être pas aussi indifférent à tout que le prétend sa réputation. La rage qui brule dans ses iris me laisse d'abord sans voix.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Puis, la moutarde me monte au nez.

— Oh la barbe, le glaçon ! Il va pas bien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il se fige à son tour. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvre, envolée la fureur de vivre, y a plus rien, plus de vie.

Que du contrôle.

— Je sais.

Il me montre ses mains et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer devant les cloques qui recouvrent ses paumes. C'est ce qu'il a récolté au contact de la saloperie sur les yeux de Milo ?

 _Ah ouais... quand même._

— Milo combat le poison. Il y arrivera, c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux depuis qu'il a quatre ans.

Hein ?

Ah... ouais. Chevalier du Scorpion, tout ça, tout ça...

Je ne savais pas que Camus pouvait se montrer aussi intense sur seulement quelques mots. Il fixe son compagnon d'arme avec quelque chose comme de la colère. Elle n'est pas dirigée vers Milo, ni même contre moi. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Ce que je lis en cet instant, c'est une ire qu'il contrôle au point que cela en semble presque douloureux.

Puis, la glace reprend la maîtrise et je me retrouve à me sentir mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois, je le vois autrement que comme un snobinard avec un bâton coincé dans le cul.

Milo commence à devenir lourd dans mes bras. Je baisse les yeux vers le pauvre visage mutilé et je serre les dents. Il a pas survécu à tout ce merdier pour en arriver là. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de laisser ma colère apparaître et me porter.

— Et nous, on peut rien y faire, c'est ça ?

L'adrénaline masque ma fatigue et je reprends mon chemin d'un pas vif. De l'épaule, j'écarte le Verseau de ma route et je trace tout droit. Une main se referme sur mon épaule et me force à m'arrêter.

Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec Camus qui me fixe et me juge sans un mot.

— Quoi ? que j'aboie.

— Un abri, réplique-t-il simplement.

Il n'élève pas la voix mais il parle les dents serrées. J'énerve le pauvre glaçon. Paraît que je fais cet effet-là à pas mal de monde. Faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse ! Puis, le sens de ses paroles franchi le mur de colère qui me sépare du reste du monde. Je cligne des yeux façon hibou et il soupire d'un air blasé.

Si j'avais pas les mains déjà pleines, je te me le...

Un instant... _un abri_ ?

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Le rouquin n'a pas reculé d'un centimètre. Il se contente de désigner du doigt un point derrière moi. Il me faut un moment pour repérer ce qu'il me montre mais...

Une cabane !

À plusieurs mètres de la berge, dissimulée dans les bois, elle est presque invisible depuis notre position. Mais Mister Perfect ne l'a pas loupée, lui.

Génial. Mon frangin bis se retrouve coincé avec moi et un Milo dans les choux ! On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. Un français et deux grecs se réveillent dans un coin paumé, infesté de saloperie…

Ouais. À mourir de rire.

 _À en crever !_

Camus ne daigne pas se fendre d'un commentaire et se dirige vers la cabane.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Fichu snobinard !

Puis, là, je me sens un peu con… parce que le _fichu snobinard_ … ben, il écarte les branches pour me laisser passer. Bon, je sais bien que c'est pour Milo qu'il fait ça mais quand même… Ça me laisse une drôle d'impression…

J'attends le temps qu'il inspecte les lieux. Il réapparaît sur le seuil.

— Il n'y a personne.

Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer.

Y a qu'une pièce. Un lit contre un mur, une réserve de bois sec, un coin cuisine rudimentaire. Une table et deux chaises complètent le tableau. J'allonge Milo avec soulagement. Mes côtes bénissent cette fichue cahute !

De sous le sommier, Camus tire deux caisses en bois. Dans l'un, il trouve des ustensiles de cuisine et des outils. Dans l'autre, des couvertures et des draps.

Ça suffira pour le moment.

Dans un coin, deux seaux attendent sagement. L'endroit est habité. Et son occupant a l'air du genre organisé. Mais il est pas là. Tant pis pour lui.

Camus s'est agenouillé au chevet de Milo. Sa main repose sur son front et il fronce ses sourcils bifides.

— Quoi ?

— Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre.

— Ouais…

Il relève la tête et me jette un regard insistant. Bon, ça va ! J'ai compris. Je vais chercher de l'eau. J'attrape les seaux et sors d'un pas rageur. J'ai horreur d'être traité comme un larbin.

En même temps, j'imagine que je suis le mieux placé pour trimballer des trucs lourds, vu l'état des mains de Camus. C'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher d'agir. En tant que chevalier, il a connu pire.

J'imagine qu'il veut juste rester seul avec son ami quelques instants…

Je tends l'oreille en regagnant la rivière. Je n'entends ni ne vois rien.

Rien de menaçant, en tout cas.

N'empêche… Je ne traine pas.

Je commence à accuser le coup, moi aussi et je ne cracherais pas sur un peu de repos. Quand je reviens dans la cabane, Camus n'a pas perdu de temps. Il a découpé l'un des grands draps en bandes. Il n'a pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je pose mes deux seaux et on se met au travail.

Dessaper Milo est de loin la partie la plus agréable. Nan mais, c'est vrai : malgré ses blessures, il est bien foutu, le Scorpion. De longs muscles sinueux et solides, la peau mate d'un corps habitué à vivre au soleil. Avec les moyens du bords, on réduit la fracture de son bras droit et on lui confectionne une attelle de fortune. Pour ses côtes, y a pas grand-chose à faire à part les serrer pour éviter qu'elles ne se déplacent.

Quant à l'hématome sur sa hanche, j'aime pas bien son apparence mais, là non plus, on peut pas y faire grand-chose.

Camus trempe une compresse dans l'eau froide et la passe dans son cou et sur ses joues. Le blessé frissonne mais c'est à peu près la seule réaction qu'il en tire. Il finit par laisser le tissu humide sur son front avant de se tourner vers moi ?

Autant j'aimerais me la jouer caïd badass, autant je suis crevé.

Alors, juste pour un moment, je laisse tomber le masque et je le laisse le soigner avant de lui rendre la politesse.

Lorsque nous avons terminé, nous nous regardons un instant dans le blanc des yeux avant de les détourner avec un bel ensemble. On en fait une belle bande de couillons ! Il s'assied sur une des chaises.

Moi, je reste au même endroit, adossé contre le lit. De là, j'ai vue sur la porte et sur Camus. Milo est en sécurité dans le lit juste contre moi. Si chaud que je peux sentir la fièvre irradier contre mes épaules.

* * *

Je dois m'être assoupi un instant parce que quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir et nettement plus frais dans la cabane. J'ai mal au cul à force d'être resté assis par terre… le dos et la nuque raides. À présent qu'ils ont eu le temps de refroidir, chacun de mes muscles me fait mal.

Mais accrochés dans mes cheveux, il y a les doigts de Milo.

J'aperçois la silhouette de Camus, affalé sur la table.

— Eh…

Je referme les yeux un instant. Un poids libère mon torse.

Milo est conscient !

Il est pas mort, pas comateux.

Il me parle d'une voix rauque et faible mais… _il est pas mort._ Je lui réponds :

— Eh !

Pas ma meilleure réplique mais bordel, j'ai un truc dans la gorge et qui serre… qui serre…

Je tourne la tête vers lui et ses doigts glissent hors de mes mèches.

— T'es toujours vivant, p'tite vermine ?

Je devine plus que je ne vois le sourire qui vient jouer sur ses lèvres.

— C'est résistant la vermine.

— À qui le dis-tu ?

Un silence.

J'en profite pour me redresser. Mes vertèbres craquent, je grimace quand mes côtes râlent sous l'effort demandé. Voilà ce qu'c'est de vieillir, mon bon monsieur !

Je m'assieds sur le lit. Je distingue mieux ce qui nous entoure.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Je sais : question idiote.

— Je… Je suis obligé de répondre ?

— Nan… Enfin… Si. Je veux savoir si je réveille Ice-Cube ou pas.

Nouveau silence. Un peu désorienté, cette fois.

— Ice… Camus… Camus est là ? Je croyais que c'était la fièvre qui me faisait délirer.

— Eh non ! C'est nous, la bande des joyeux lurons !

Un ange passe. Je l'entends ravaler son air et je devine qu'il a voulu froncer les sourcils. J'intercepte sa main valide avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

— Touche pas à ça avant que Camus y ait jeté un œil. C'est l'homme de la situation.

Milo reste silencieux un moment, il essaye de reprendre sa respiration, de lutter contre la douleur. Sa peau est toujours chaude mais la fièvre a baissé.

— Kanon, parvient-il enfin à articuler. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

C'est sa manière de me dire que je réagis bizarrement. Mais il m'a fait peur, le con. J'aurais jamais cru me mettre dans un état pareil pour un compagnon d'arme.

Pour un ami.

— Non… Oui… Je sais pas.

Je parle mais mes paroles n'ont aucun sens.

 _Bordel, Kanon, ressaisis-toi !_

Camus se redresse lentement sur sa chaise. Il nous rejoint en silence. Change la compresse.

— Je vais la poser sur tes yeux, prévient-il d'une voix neutre. Le froid devrait atténuer la douleur.

— Moi aussi, je suis content de te… Oh… Oh ! Merde !

Je vais pour retirer le tissu mais le Verseau me repousse.

— Attends !

Puis :

— Milo ?

Notre cadet reste un instant silencieux, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je me rends compte que je tiens toujours son poignet. Je ne le lâche pas.

— Tu aurais pu prévenir, murmure-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Camus reste de glace.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait.

— T'aurais pu me laisser une minute pour me faire à l'idée… T'avais un train à prendre ou quoi ?

Le rouquin hésite un instant avant de répondre.

— Sur le moment, ça me semblait une bonne idée de ne pas te laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Le froid fait son effet ?

— Oui… Tu sais bien que oui.

Je renonce à comprendre les sous-entendus de cette réponse. Milo ne se tait pas bien longtemps.

— Eh… Camus !

— Oui ?

— Tu es vivant.

Silence, puis :

— Oui. Je sais.

Je devine que la conversation est à suivre à différents niveaux. Je me sens un peu gêné aux entournures, là.

 _Vous gênez pas pour moi, les gars._

— J'ai froid.

Et, là, je dois rêver mais je crois bien avoir entendu le français rire. Pas à se taper sur le ventre, hein mais un petit son discret. Presque incongru.

— C'est dû à la fièvre. Kanon ?

Là, y en a marre !

— Quoi ? J'vous laisse la chambre ?

Silence – encore un – un peu embarrassé.

— Pourrais-tu réchauffer Milo ? Le lit est assez grand pour vous deux. Je vais monter la garde.

Sans un mot de plus, il se lève et sort de la cabane.

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout suivi.

— Vous couchez ensemble ou pas ?

Le Scorpion soupire.

— Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien. Mais Kanon…

— Quoi ?

— J'ai froid. Pour du vrai !

— Oh.

C'est vrai que je le sens frissonner à côté de moi. On l'a laissé à poil en espérant faire baisser la fièvre.

— Je n'arrive pas à… Le poison…

— Quoi ?

Il inspire profondément.

— Il faut que tu m'aides à bouger. Je suis en partie paralysé.

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, il est resté quasi immobile pendant toute la conversation.

— Tu veux que j'appelle Camus ?

— Non. Je veux que tu te couches contre moi. Et quand j'aurai éliminé le poison et que je pourrai à nouveau bouger librement, je veux que tu couches avec moi !

Là, c'est un troupeau d'anges qui passe et qui laisse traîner quelques plumes dans son sillage.

— J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Milo n'a pas l'air plus embarrassé que ça.

— J'en ai bien peur. Concrètement, je n'ai rien contre cette idée.

Je l'aide à se pousser. Me mords l'intérieur de la joue lorsque je sens sa respiration accrocher sous l'afflux de douleur. Je m'allonge contre lui et l'aide à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je remonte une couverture sur nous. Et puis, j'attends, un peu mal à l'aise. Il a l'air content comme ça, je devrais laisser filer mais je suis curieux de nature.

— Et Camus.

— Mmmh ? Quoi Camus ?

— Je pensais que vous couchiez ensemble.

— Oui. J'ai couché aussi avec Aiolia et Mat'. La vie est courte quand on est chevalier, Kanon.

Ouaip… Il a pas tort.

Je ne relance pas la discussion. Il lui faut un moment pour s'endormir. Je l'aide en caressant son ventre et ses cuisses. Lorsque sa respiration s'apaise, je sais qu'il s'est laissé aller au sommeil.

Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

* * *

Poupou : Eh non... Milo n'a pas vomi sur Kanon... Il a juste tourné de l'œil !  
Désolée, j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre ait été un peu moins drôle que ce que tu aurais voulu. Même avec un peu d'humour, j'ai tendance à écrire des histoires assez sombres... Je te rassure, la paralysie n'est que temporaire. Il arrive à nouveau à parler et à bouger les bras.  
Quant aux relations... Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre a pu répondre à tes attentes ? *croise les doigts*

Glacefraicheur : Quel chouette pseudo bien de saison ! ^-^  
Contente que le choix de narration te plaise (on se tutute ? j'ai l'impression de faire mon âge quand on me vouvoie ! ^^). Quant au niveau de complexité, chacun des trois l'est tout autant chacun à sa manière. Mais c'est vrai que pour le moment, j'ai un peu plus de mal à bien caractériser ce brave Camus. ^^

Hemere : Oh ! C'est cro gentil ce que tu mes dis-là ? #^-^#  
(J'avais deviné que "Guest", c'était toi... y avait quelques indices.)  
Nous sommes d'accord, ils se subliment dans la souffrance.  
(Pour Dragon Doré... Houlà... Faudra qu'on en parle en privé, je ne sais pas si je terminerais cette fic une jour, ne serait-ce que parce que l'ampleur du boulot me décourage à l'avance et que c'était un projet à deux à la base. Avec Kats, on avait effectivement lancé quelques piste à suivre...)

Bon, les amis. Je ne garantis pas que les prochains chapitres arriveront aussi régulièrement que les trois derniers. Déjà le prochain POV sera celui de Camus et il me donne plus de mal que Milo et Kanon... Et aussi parce que en écriture, je suis une archéologue... Je ne construit pas à l'avance, je n'ai pas de plan. Je déterre petit à petit le squelette de mon histoire et il y a des parties plus faciles à sortir de terre que d'autres.

(Sans oublier l'irl... ne se fera pas toute seule si je n'y mets pas du mien...)

Mais promis, j'avance au mieux. Pour le moment, je suis bien inspirée. :)


	6. Camus (2)

_— Eh… Camus !_

 _— Oui ?_

 _— Tu es vivant._

Je referme la porte doucement et m'y adosse. Oui, Milo. Je suis vivant. Et de te voir, t'entendre… Mon cœur bat dans ma gorge, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer.

Tes yeux…

Tes beaux yeux bleus.

Si expressifs !

Je me force à inspirer profondément. À me calmer.

Derrière moi, Milo et Kanon se sont endormis dans le lit. Je ne les entends plus parler à travers la porte. J'ai surpris leur conversation.

Mattéo…

 _Vraiment, mon ami ?_

Milo aurait pu trouver mieux que le Cancer ! Pourtant, c'est vrai que ce dernier a de l'allure et qu'il est volubile.

Qu'il est charmeur. Drôle malgré son goût déplorable en guise de décoration intérieure.

Tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Mattéo… Deathmask était là. Aiolia aussi.

Et moi pas.

Notre vie est trop courte. Milo a raison. Et j'étais pas là. Je n'étais _jamais_ là ! Je le voulais. Vraiment ! Mais _je pouvais pas_ ! Pas alors qu'il était ma faiblesse. Mon talon d'Achille.

Pas alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était le dévorer. L'aimer.

Le garder pour moi.

Je n'osais pas.

On aurait pu si facilement l'utiliser contre moi. Il se trouvait plus en sécurité si je restais éloigné. Si je l'observais de loin.

Je n'ai jamais tout à fait réussi à garder mes distances. Combien de fois m'a-t-il rejoint dans mon temple ?

Combien de fois ai-je moi-même cédé à la tentation ?

Je pose le front sur mes paumes. Milo, il est indomptable, sauvage. Magnifique. Le voir, là, dans ce lit. Brûlé par ce poison. Immobile. Je ne pouvais plus voir son visage, sa peau rouge et gonflée. Tuméfiée. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai posé si vite la compresse sur ses yeux mutilés.

Je ne supportais plus cette vue.

Quand nous étions gamins, je l'ai trop souvent vu aux portes de la mort. À lutter contre les poisons que lui injectait son maître… À chaque fois, il a survécu, plus lumineux et sauvage que jamais.

Et moi, je restais à le voir souffrir, se débatte.

Impuissant.

J'avais mon propre entrainement à mener, je ne pouvais pas rester à son chevet en permanence. Avec l'âge, j'ai appris à canaliser ma rage, à la maîtriser. Enfant, je la laissais éclater lorsque les apprentis plus âgés et certains gardes s'en prenaient à lui pendant ses convalescences. Quand il n'avait pas la force de se défendre, de se battre.

Il restait debout à quelques pas derrière moi. Immobile, attentif. Il n'essayait pas de me calmer. Non, il se contentait de me regarder, de me boire du regard comme si ma colère, ma fureur le nourrissaient, lui rendaient… je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais plus.

Je sais juste qu'ainsi allongé dans ce lit, fiévreux et affaibli… ce n'est pas sa place.

Milo devrait rire, défier les éléments. Les vaincre et me regarder encore avec ce sourire en coin qui est le sien. Qui fait briller ses yeux avec tant d'intensité !

Le froid de la nuit m'entoure, je l'accueille comme un vieil ami. À côté du climat de mon coin de Sibérie, il s'agit d'une brise printanière. Mais le Scorpion va sans doute en souffrir, lui qui recherche la chaleur désespérément. Que ce soit au soleil ou dans le partage d'une étreinte.

Combien de fois me suis-je brûlé à sa flamme ?

* * *

La nuit s'écoule plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percent, je me décide à me relever. Rien ne s'est aventuré jusqu'à notre cabane. J'ai juste entendu des animaux chahuter dans les branches, quelques cris perçants mais rien de tout à fait menaçant…

Je me relève. Le seuil de la cabane n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour se reposer, mes muscles ont refroidi et je serre les dents en finissant de me redresser. Le temps de pousser la porte, j'ai plus ou moins retrouvé la position de l'homo sapiens.

Dans le lit, Kanon est enfoui sous la couverture. Les bras serrés autour de notre compagnon, il semble ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Son épaule sert d'oreiller à Milo. Leurs mèches blondes ébouriffées par la nuit se mélangent sur leurs torses. La vue qu'ils offrent suffit à m'assécher la gorge.

Le Scorpion tourne la tête vers moi. Je le vois s'immobiliser un instant. Inspirer calmement.

Combien de fois l'ai-je vu faire ?

— Camus ? murmure-t-il enfin.

— Oui.

Il me tend sa main valide. Je m'approche. Entremêle nos doigts.

Un souffle lui échappe. Mon cœur se serre.

— Tu es vivant, répète-t-il.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. M'empêche de parler.

— Oui, dis-je finalement.

Parce que je ne peux pas le laisser sans réponse une fois de plus.

— Tu m'as manqué.

J'ouvre la bouche. La referme. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je voudrais lui dire… lui dire…

— Ne pars plus sans moi.

Je suis resté muet. Milo lance un pont entre lui et moi. Encore.

Je le saisis au vol.

— Très bien.

Ses lèvres tremblent un peu, finissent par former un petit sourire. J'aimerais tellement voir ses yeux, l'expression qu'ils portent en cet instant. Je voudrais tellement me montrer plus éloquent. _Très bien ?_ C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire ?

— Ta douleur sur une échelle de un à dix ?

— Ma…

Je me sens obligé de préciser.

— Ta douleur physique.

Ses lèvres se serrent brièvement.

— Un bon quatre.

 _Menteur !_

Je ne le dis pas tout haut. Il compartimente, encore. La douleur a fait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il sait parler, il a appris à la maîtriser. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne souffre pas. Des mèches sont collées à son front par la sueur et il frissonne à nouveau.

— Je vais devoir changer la compresse.

Le tissu ne vient pas immédiatement. Je dois l'humidifier pour le décoller. Une humeur colle les cils de Milo. La peau reste rouge et gonflée. Sa fièvre est revenue.

— C'est moche ?

— Plutôt oui.

— Tu as toujours su me remonter le moral.

— Je ne vois pas l'utilité de te cacher ton état.

Silence. Puis :

— Je sais.

Je soupire. Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette manière. Pas…

— Camus ?

Milo semble un peu contrarié.

— J'ai besoin de pisser.

Oh…

Nouvelle pause.

— J'ai besoin de pisser et je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes, précise-t-il.

Sa voix tremble sur la fin de la phrase.

Oh !

Je récupère mes doigts et me penche sur Kanon.

— Attends.

Milo semble fixer le plafond malgré ses yeux fermés. Ses paupières sont si gonflées qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas les ouvrir.

— Ne le réveille pas. Il a besoin de dormir. Juste… Juste toi et moi.

— Je dors pas, marmonne Kanon.

Il ouvre un œil. Me regarde froidement.

— Mais j'aurais rien contre une petite grasse mat'.

Il se redresse en douceur. Il prend garde à dégager son épaule de sous la tête de Milo sans geste brusque.

— Par contre, tu vas pas te balader cul nu dans la forêt, Milo. Je t'aide à te resaper un minimum et je vous fiche la paix.

À nous deux, il ne nous faut pas bien longtemps pour relever le Scorpion et le rhabiller. Avec douceur, je rince ses yeux, change la compresse et la maintient avec une bande que je noue autour de sa tête. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules mais ça ne l'empêche pas de plaisanter.

— C'est malin, je ressemble à Shiryu comme ça.

— Bah… Si tu finis à poil toutes les cinq minutes, je pourrais bien profiter du spectacle, commente Kanon.

Je coupe l'échange avant que ça ne dégénère en dispute. Le bras valide de Milo passé autour de mes épaules, je le soulève. Je l'entends distinctement ravaler son air mais il ne proteste pas davantage. Le Gémeau se laisse retomber sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

— Restez à portée de voix, les gamins, dit-il avant que nous ne franchissions la porte.

Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il, finalement ?

Les jambes de Milo refusent de collaborer. Je le sens se tendre tandis que nous nous enfonçons dans les fourrés. Lorsque nous trouvons un endroit propice, je passe dans son dos et le maintiens debout d'un bras autour de sa taille. De sa main libre, il ouvre son pantalon. Nous restons comme ça un instant avant qu'il ne laisse retomber sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule. Le mouvement lui arrache un petit 'ah !'. Il serre les dents un moment avant d'avouer les dents serrées.

— Je peux pas le faire si tu me regardes.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu ton sexe, Milo.

Il ne répond pas et je soupire doucement.

— Très bien, je ferme les yeux.

Et pour m'empêcher de céder à la tentation, je penche la tête et embrasse la peau de son cou. Elle palpite sous mes lèvres, je sens le sang propulsé dans ses artères. Son pouls qui me hurle qu'il est bien vivant, là, contre moi. Que nous avons raison de nous aimer. Il murmure quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se soulager contre le tronc.

Quelques instants plus tard, je l'aide à s'asseoir contre un rocher avant de m'occuper de mes propres besoins naturels. Je reviens vers lui et m'agenouille.

— J'aimerais te voir, murmure-t-il simplement. Tu crois que… mes yeux…

Il tente de paraître indifférent mais l'inquiétude perce dans sa voix. Je ne peux pas lui mentir.

— Je n'en sais rien. Il faut attendre que le gonflement ait diminué.

J'hésite un instant mais je ne peux supporter la courbe défaite de ses lèvres. Je l'aide à se redresser et le porte, son bras passé en travers de mes épaules et ma main agrippée à sa taille.

— Allons à la rivière. Je veux laver ta blessure.

Il marmonne son accord et nous nous mettons en route. Je m'immobilise pourtant au bout de quelques mètres. Devant nous, une silhouette titube entre les arbres.

— Que se passe-t-il ? veut savoir Milo lorsque je l'abandonne contre un arbre.

— Tais-toi, lui dis-je.

Je tombe dans une position de défense devant lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de rassembler mon énergie, je reconnais l'inconnu.

— Aiolia ?

Ce dernier sursaute, se tourne vers nous. Il a le temps de se rapprocher avant de s'écrouler.

— Camus ! insiste Milo. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il jure soudain et je l'entends chuter. Il tombe entre les racines de l'arbre, ses jambes affaiblies par le poison repliées sous lui. Il a porté les mains à la tête mais ne touche pas à ses bandages. Je soulève Aiolia et le traine jusqu'au Scorpion. En quelques mots, je lui explique que nous ne sommes plus seuls.

— Ça, je l'ai compris en t'entendant crier son nom, me remballe-t-il. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi je l'entends pas râler ?

— Il est inconscient.

Me voilà devant un dilemme. Dans mon état de faiblesse, je ne pourrai pas porter les deux hommes jusqu'à la cabane. Aiolia est évanoui, il ne peut pas rester seul, vulnérable à toute attaque. Et je refuse de laisser mon compagnon, aveugle et affaibli, seul dans les bois. C'est Milo qui résout mon problème.

— Va chercher Kanon…

* * *

Poupou : Je suis inspirée pour le moment. Milo souffre franchement mais, bon, c'est un chevalier et comme je vois les choses, il a appris à compartimenter. Il a l'habitude des blessures physiques et des poisons. Quant à ses yeux, comment dire, surprise ! On n'en saura pas plus avant un moment. Pour Camus et Milo, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci a répondu à une partie de tes questions. Et que mon traitement de Camus reste à la hauteur ?  
Sinon, y a un ptit nouveau qui devrait te faire plaisir... *sifflotte*  
Ah ! Oui ! Non, les golds ne couchent pas entre eux seulement parce que PAAAS LE TEMPS comme tu dis. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Pour la plupart, ils sont assez décomplexés pour comprendre l'intérêt d'avoir plusieurs partenaires au gré de leurs envies. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas non plus des orgies, ils "partagent" avec des personnes avec lesquelles ils ont un minimum d'affinité. Et il n'empêche pas qu'ils aient un ami (ou plusieurs) de cœur avec lesquels ils forment un couple (ou trio) plus conventionnel tout en partageant toujours avec leurs camarades si le moment convient... Je ne suis pas très claire, c'est toujours en cours de réflexion. Mais je me suis dit qu'avec la vie qu'ils mènent et leur espérance de vie, ce serait ridicule d'essayer de les faire entrer dans des normes, alors que eux sont hors norme...

Camus 47 : Merci ! J'espère que la fic va continuer à te plaire !

Hemere : J'espère que ce chapitre te réponds un peu sur comment ça va tourner ? ^vvv^ Quant à ce qui leur tombe sur le coin de la tronche... hihi... Un ptit chat mal en point ! ;) Bon, j'essaie de creuser chacun de mes loulous petit à petit. J'espère que ça fonctionne ?  
Pour Dragon Doré, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP là il est trop tard (ou tôt selon le point de vue) et j'ai peur d'oublier de te contacter tantôt. :/

Saharu-chan : Eh ! Bienvenue par ici, la miss ! :)  
Je suis fanne moi-même de tes fics alors ça me fait bien plaisir de te voir par ici ! Contente que le Kamica (c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre ce nom mais il sonne bien) t'emballe. Ça va venir progressivement au fil des chapitres. Là, Milo et Camus renouent peu à peu, c'est la première étape. Il y aura d'autres passages avec quelques disputes mais bon... J'espère que le chapitre Camus te plait. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas 'easy' comme tu dis mais une fois la bonne voix trouvée pour le chapitre, la suite a suivi toute seule...  
J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le couple que j'allais instaurer. J'adore les Kanon/Milo, il y en a trop peu mais tu m'as donné le goût des Camus/Milo et je n'ai jamais vu de trio sur eux... Ah si, celui d'Asrial mais je n'étais pas complètement satisfaite (J'adore aussi les fics d'Asrial)... Du coup, ben me voilà avec Soul of Mayhem (qui remplace Soul of Gold en ce qui me concerne : je suis en plein visionnage on en est au 3ème épisode et... Muuuuu ! Miiiilooo ! Des baffes à Aiolia et Camus ! hihi ! (Quoique, Camus a sauvé Milo mine de rien...)).

Voilà, voilà...


	7. Aiolia (1)

D'accord. J'ai eu un coup de mou.

Je pense.

Mais j'ai vu Camus… Je crois.

Quand je me suis réveillé, le nez dans des branches odorantes, j'ai halluciné. Puis, je me suis dit qu'on avait gagné. Que je devais être, je sais pas moi, dans un coin de notre terre. Ou au paradis…

Puis… j'ai vite déchanté.

— Aiolia ?

Quelqu'un frotte mon sternum.

— Mmmh.

— Aiolia !

— Mmmh !

Un soupir.

Désolé, mon ami, mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas tout de suite.

…

Je connais cette voix, cela dit.

— Minou, minou ! Je sais que tu m'entends Lionceau !

Là, y en a un qui va souffrir ! Je ne connais qu'une personne pour m'appeler comme ça. Je me redresse. La tête me tourne et je retombe.

— Milo, je vais te tuer.

Il grogne. Ma tête repose sur quelque chose de plus doux. J'ouvre les yeux.

— Y en a quelques uns qui ont déjà essayé. T'y arriveras p't-être, note.

C'est la cuisse de Milo qui me sert de coussin. Adossé contre un arbre, il ne me regarde pas. Sa tête est légèrement détournée. Il porte… Ses yeux sont masqués.

— C'est ce que je vois.

Et non, je n'essayais pas de faire des jeux de mots foireux. C'est sorti tout seul. Je me redresse plus lentement. Cette fois, les vertiges ne me renvoient pas au tapis et je m'assieds à côté de mon compagnon d'arme.

De mon ami.

— Alors ? demande-t-il avec une bonne humeur horripilante. T'es tombé sur quoi ?

— Pardon ?

— Accordé.

Je me frotte le front.

— C'est trop tôt pour tes vannes à deux balles.

Il rit. Pourtant, il a pas bien l'air en grande forme. Il sursaute quand j'attrape son menton pour le forcer à me regarder.

Du pouce, je caresse sa joue et il se fige.

— Tes yeux.

Je l'observe avec plus d'attention. Son bras droit en écharpe. Sa manière de se tenir.

— Et toi ? T'es tombé sur quoi ?

Il sourit. C'est étrange de ne pas voir ses yeux se plisser en même temps. Ses sourcils s'arquer…

— Oh… Comment te résumer ? Déjà, en premier lieu, c'est Kanon qui m'est tombé dessus.

Hein ?

— Puis, on a eu droit à deux affreux zigotos : des ours avec des gueules de fesses.

 _Très imagé. Merci, Milo, maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de visualiser tes bestioles._

— Du coup, on a été obligés de jouer aux écureuils, vu que notre cosmos ne voulait plus sortir.

 _Ouais, mon pote, je vois ce que tu veux dire._

Et je visualise parfaitement la scène des écureuils. Grimper aux arbres, ça a toujours été la spécialisation de Milo. À croire qu'il est né sur une branche !

— C'est là que les choses se sont gâtées.

Non, sans blague.

— Dans les arbres, y avait des sales bestioles, aussi.

— Des singes reptiles ?

— Ouais. Nous on les a appelés des lézards poilus.

— Ça se tient. Je me suis réveillé dans un arbre avec une de ces saletés en train de me mâchouiller la cuisse.

C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillé. Heureusement que la bestiole n'a pas mordu plus haut. Pas que je compte fonder une famille nombreuse mais j'ai la vanité de tenir à l'intégrité de mes gonades.

— Du coup, je n'ai pas traîné.

La bouche de Milo prend un pli mécontent.

— Tu as bien fait.

De sa main valide, il touche son visage. Évite d'effleurer son bandage.

— Ces saloperies crachent une sorte de poison-acide. Et ils visent bien, ces cons.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

— Je vois.

Décidément, m'enfoncer : c'est mon nouveau passe-temps !

— T'as pas eu de chance.

Le sourire du Scorpion revient, un peu figé.

— Toi, tu aimes enfoncer les portes ouvertes, hein, 'Lia ?

Je répondrais bien mais Camus et Kanon choisissent cet instant pour débouler. La suite de mon histoire attendra un peu.

* * *

"Glacefraicheur : Contente que ça te plaise toujours et que le petit bisou dans le cou soit bien placé. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, Camus peut discourir des heures durant sur la théorie, les philosophes, etc... Mais dés que ça touche aux sentiments, il est foutu. Et, pourtant, il aimerais tant pouvoir répondre à Milo, lui rendre autant que ce que le Scorpion lui donne. Il le fait à sa manière, bien sûr.

Poupou : Heu... Désolée ? C'est bien qu'Aiolia soit là... Non ? ^^br /En même temps, la situation au Sanctuaire _est_ tragique ! Du coup, oui, c'est un peu compliqué. Quant à Camus, bien sûr que c'est un passionné ! Et c'est tellement fort, tellement intense qu'il n'a pas les mots pour en parler...J'espère que le narrateur de ce dernier chapitre t'a plu.

Surveillez bien les nouvelles fics, la deuxième partie de l'histoire va bientôt arriver./p

En fait, Soul of Mayhem est un titre général qui regroupe plusieurs histoires qui vont se rejoindre à un point donné./p

La partie avec Milo, Kanon, Camus et Aiolia s'intitule : " _Vous traverserez des étendues riantes et d'autres sinistres, sombres et effrayantes_ " mais je n'avais pas assez de place dans .

La deuxième partie, c'est : " _Le vrai courage consiste à faire face malgré la peur, et tu n'en manques pas_ " on y retrouvera au moins trois autres chevaliers. Au fait, ce sont des citations. Retrouverez-vous de quel livre ? ^^

Je publie aussi sur "Archive of your own" ( /users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira) et ce que je trouve bien sur cette plateforme (outre qu'elle soit slash friendly (mais pas que)), c'est qu'on puisse regrouper différentes fics en une série (ici, Soul of Mayhem) et qu'on puisse télécharger sous différents format (epub, pdf). Ma liseuse est remplie de fics que j'aime bien et je ne me fatigue pas les yeux comme avec un écran d'ordinateur...

Voilà, voilà... ^^


	8. Milo (3)

L'épaule d'Aiolia pousse contre la mienne. Je me laisse aller dans le contact. Il se redresse soudain et je manque glisser.

Eh ! Il pourrait prévenir !

Enfin, je devine la raison pour laquelle il a bougé. Y a du monde qui qui se pointe dans le coin. J'espère juste que c'est Camus et Kanon ! Si c'est un des affreux : on est mal !

— Aiolia, tu es réveillé !

C'est mon français préféré.

Il voulait pas me laisser tout seul pour aller chercher Kanon. Et, moi, je voulais pas laisser Simba dans les choux au milieu de la forêt… J'ai senti son exaspération. Les mots qu'il a retenus de justesse.

 _Et tu feras_ quoi _, dans ton état ?_

Très bonne question mais Aiolia est mon ami. Je refuse de le laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. Et Camus est juste… Camus. Malgré sa frustration évidente, il a accepté de me laisser. De me faire confiance. Même si ça le démangeait de me balancer en travers de ses épaules et de m'embarquer manu-militari.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant.

Pour ça et pour tant d'autres raisons.

Je l'aime à en crever et, parfois, ça me tue. Là, je suis juste heureux qu'il soit vivant. Même si ça me chipote de lancer les sujets qui fâchent sur le tapis… Mais je n'ai pas envie de les aborder maintenant, à l'aveugle au milieu de la forêt.

Pas avec un public en tout cas.

Y a des engueulades qui doivent s'orchestrer en privé.

Kanon ronchonne.

— C'est bon, il est réveillé, le p'tit chat ?

— Lion, mon vieux. Un grand chat qui pourrait bien te bouffer tout cru !

Eh ben ! Elle commence bien la cohabitation ! Je lance ma main pour donner une claque sur l'épaule d'Aiolia.

— Ça va, mon vieux ! Monte pas sur…

Oups.

Je crois que je viens de lui en coller une.

— Milo !

Le reproche dans sa voix (c'est bon, il a pas eu si mal que ça !) m'arrache un rire nerveux.

— Ah ! Désolé. C'est pas ta tête que je visais.

— Ouais, ça va… T'as jamais eu le compas dans l'œil de toute façon.

Je me demande s'il se rend compte à quel point il creuse sa propre tombe ?

— Tu peux te relever ? demande Camus.

Sa voix semble calme, elle ne reflète rien. Je veux dire plus que d'habitude. Moi, elle me parle beaucoup. Y en a un qui a de la chance que nos cosmos soient en grève parce qu'il est _à ça_ de se prendre un _Aurora Execution_ dans les miches…

— Je pense, oui.

J'en ai plus que marre de ne rien voir. L'incendie derrière mes yeux ne semble pas vouloir se calmer et je me sens épuisé. Je crois que je perds un peu le fil de la conversation. La main fraîche de Camus se pose sur ma joue, me ramène à la réalité.

— Milo ? Milo ?

— Quoi ?

Un silence me répond.

— Ça fait trois fois qu'Ice Cube t'appelle.

— J'écoutais pas.

— Ouais, ben essaie de te concentrer, la prochaine fois, gamin.

Kanon, comment de dire ça gentiment : _mais je t'emmerde !_

Un grognement à côté de moi et des vêtements qui se froissent m'informent que Gemini bis aide Aiolia à se relever.

— Je l'amène à la cabane. Faites pas trop de cochonneries, les jeunes.

Ils s'éloignent. Me revoilà à nouveau en tête à tête avec Camus.

— Comment te sens-tu, vraiment, Milo ?

Je soupire, agacé malgré moi.

— Je pète la forme : ça se voit pas ?

Il garde le silence. Il n'approuve pas ma réponse, je finis par admettre :

— Mais j'ai déjà connu mieux.

Je l'entends soupirer. Puis, sa main se pose sur la mienne en guise d'avertissement avant de me tirer vers le haut. Mes jambes picotent et tremblent mais elles bougent déjà mieux que tout au matin. Camus n'est plus obligé de me porter. Bon, il supporte toujours la majeure partie de mon poids et je chauffe toujours autant. Mais ça signifie que mon corps brûle les toxines et que ça fonctionne !

N'empêche que lorsque nous arrivons à la rivière, je fais moins le malin.

Comment ça se fait que je me sois affaibli autant, en si peu de temps. Il paraît que frôler la mort fait cet effet mais, bordel de nouilles, je suis un chevalier. Tutoyer la Grande Faucheuse, ça m'arrive régulièrement et avant même le petit-déjeuner !

— Doucement, Milo.

Camus m'aide à m'asseoir contre un rocher. La rivière coule tout près.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot.

Eh ben ! J'imagine que le thème d'aujourd'hui, c'est ' _allez, les gars, foncez dans le tas !_ '.

— Merci pour ton vote de confiance !

Il ne répond pas mais je me détends en sentant ses doigts froids sur ma joue.

— Tu te sens toujours obligé d'en faire trop.

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, comme un frisson. Je ne proteste pas lorsqu'il glisse ses mains dans ma nuque. Ça fait du bien même si, malgré ma peau brûlante, j'ai vraiment froid.

— Je t'ai inquiété.

Je ne m'excuse pas ni ne pose une question. Je constate, juste. Je sens le sourire dans sa voix quand il me répond :

— Tu sais bien que oui.

Il redevient bientôt sérieux.

— Je veux voir tes yeux.

 _Et moi les tiens, Camus. Je veux les voir s'enflammet juste pour moi…_

Oh bordel ! J'ai besoin de lui !

Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment…et je suis un gars raisonnable, c'est bien connu !

Je lance mes mains en avant – en espérant très fort ne pas lui mettre une tarte par accident – et réussis à accrocher ses épaules sans dommages collatéraux.

— Milo…

Son ton est bas. Il me prévient de ne pas pousser ma chance. Mais, sous la rebuffade, sa voix vibre et c'est tout mon être qui tremble à l'unisson. J'aime quand il dit mon nom comme ça.

Parce que je l'exaspère.

Parce qu'il a envie de moi. Là. Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Parce qu'il est raisonnable.

Parce que je le rends fou.

— Tu comptes m'embrasser un jour, crétin des gl…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il fond sur moi. Sa bouche trouve la mienne, ses dents mordent mes lèvres, les accrochent, les aspirent. Nos langues se rencontrent, s'enlacent en un duel qui nous laisse à bout de souffle.

Je brule et je frissonne en même temps. J'ignore si c'est dû à la fièvre ou à la passion. Ou aux deux. Ses mains quittent ma nuque, tirent sur ma tunique. Les miennes s'égarent dans son dos. Je ne trouve pas le bout du vêtement qui me sépare de sa peau.

Camus rompt soudain le baiser et appuie son front contre le mien. Tout en douceur même si je le sens trembler sous l'afflux de désir.

De besoin.

— Milo, souffle-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. Mais que sommes-nous en train de faire ?

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?

— Tu n'es pas en état de…

— Si !

La colère me gagne. Camus se recule. Ne plus sentir son souffle sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres, ça me tue !

— Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais en verre ! C'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé, ça nous a jamais empêché de…

Je lance ma main pour tenter de le retenir mais il la balaye d'un revers. L'instant d'après, ses poings se referment sur mon col et me soulèvent sans ménagement.

— Tu as failli mourir, Milo ! Nous ne pouvons plus puiser dans notre cosmos, ce poison aurait pu te tuer. Il suffisait qu'il atteigne le cœur et tu mourrais ! Tu entends ! Tu étais mourant quand je vous ai trouvés. Mourant !

C'est la première fois que j'entends Camus élever la voix. Là, il crie sans se soucier que Kanon ou Aiolia l'entendent.

— Je peux pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre, d'accord.

Et là, c'est le vide. Il aurait aussi bien pu me cogner avec une brique. Je me sens au mieux assommé. Je peux pas croire que cet ahuri me sorte ça… _à moi_ !

À vrai dire, le soulagement de savoir qu'il s'inquiète à ce point de ma personne se le dispute à une rage grandissante. J'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main : une mèche soyeuse que je tire sans ménagement.

Et je crie à mon tour. Y a des âneries à ne pas laisser passer !

— J'y crois pas ! C'est à moi que tu sors ce genre de tirade, Camus ? À moi ? _Sérieusement_ ? Mais t'es mort, mon vieux ! T'es parti sans moi ! Deux fois, bordel ! _Deux fois !_

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, je crois que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un tant je suis hors de moi.

— Arrête !

— Non, toi ! Arrête ! T'avais décidé de te sacrifier pour ton disciple et t'es parti ! J'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir ! Et quand je te retrouve, bougre de crétin, c'est dans un surplis ?

— C'était _mes_ décisions, Milo ! De celles que je devais prendre _seul_ !

— Ouais ! Et t'enterrer, je l'ai fait seul aussi ! Bordel, t'as pensé à moi ne serait-ce que trois secondes avant de jouer la mort du cygne ?

— Non ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !

Silence. Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon souffle. S'il voulait frapper là où ça fait mal, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. _Tout ne tourne pas autour de moi…_ ça, je l'avais remarqué, merci bien !

— Ah… Ouais. Et pour ton rôle d'agent double… Pareil ?

— Pareil.

Je me sens creux tout à coup. Pas vraiment-là. Je flotte. J'ai pas mal. Non !

— Je ne pouvais pas risquer de compromettre notre mission, Milo.

J'ai pas mal du tout. Et quand bien même j'en crèverais de l'intérieur, c'est pas comme si c'était bien nouveau, hein ? Par contre, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ma gorge et mon torse me donnent l'impression de diminuer.

— Ouais… Parce qu'évidemment, je suis un abruti qui t'aurait trahi sans même m'en rendre compte, hein ? C'était mieux que je ne sache pas, ça faisait plus naturel…

Cet idiot est imperméable aux sarcasmes, pas sûr qu'il comprenne…

— Mu avait fini par comprendre, je pense.

— Mais pas moi.

— Je…

La colère me reprend.

— Mais bordel, Camus ! J'avais pas besoin d'une explication de texte dans les détails mais communiquer un peu, ça t'aurait pas tué ! Je sais pas moi : un signe, un regard, un coup de cosmos… _Quelque chose_ !

— Je ne pouvais pas. C'est un choix que je suis prêt à assumer.

La violence de ma fureur me laisse vidé. Il comprend pas. Il comprend juste pas… Et, moi, j'en peux plus.

— _Nous_. Toi, ça ne va pas sans moi. Ce que tu as décidé d'assumer, j'ai dû l'assumer aussi de gré ou de force. Quand tu prends ce genre de décision, ça ne touche pas que toi. Ça balaie tous ceux qui tiennent à toi dans la foulée !

Camus se tait. Si longtemps que je me demande s'il me reparlera un jour.

— Je sais.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, sa voix s'enroue.

— Je sais. Je nous ai sacrifiés parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Et je ne voulais pas t'en parler… parce que tu en aurais souffert. En respectant ma décision, tu me condamnais. Au moins, je voulais t'épargner ça.

Je pourrais lui répondre que c'est un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Je me suis torturé pendant des mois en me reprochant d'avoir laissé passer le môme. J'aurais dû le tuer. J'aurais dû quitter mon poste quand j'ai senti leurs cosmos s'entrechoquer… J'aurais dû tant de choses. Et plus tard, quand je l'ai vu dans ce fichu surplis… C'était pire de ne pas savoir.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Là… je crois que c'est la fièvre qui parle

— Et moi qui pensais que ton éducation te rendait plus malin que moi.

— Milo ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'attrape à nouveau une mèche de cheveux que je tire pour approcher son visage du mien. Ses lèvres se joignent aux miennes. Cette fois, le baiser est presque chaste. Je murmure contre sa bouche

— Au moins, tu sais ce que ça fait, maintenant…

* * *

Saharu-Chan : J'étais persuadée de t'avoir répondu. Et en fait, non... Oups ! Sorry, sorry ! Oui, Camus est raide dingue de son Scorpion (et inversément !). Maintenant, je suis partie sur l'idée de chevaliers plus libres dans leurs mœurs. Où les relations exclusives n'existeraient pas vraiment. Je ne parle pas d'orgie, hein, plus de partage. Parce que comme Milo le dit à Kanon leur espérance de vie est courte... alors se priver d'expériences positives, ce serait plutôt dommage. Il s'agirait plus d'un partage de solitudes. Dans le lot, il pourrait y avoir des amis de cœur, des âmes sœurs (suivez mon regard) mais ça ne limite en rien les "partages"... D'autant plus, qu'ils savent où ils se tiennent dans le coeur de l'autre et qu'il n'y a pas de menaces à ce niveau...  
A nouveau, je ne sais pas si je suis très, très claire... Mais je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas de sens de faire entrer dans nos normes des être hors normes. ^^  
Quant à Kanon, pour le moment, il ronge son frein. Je veux qu'il s'attache aussi à Camus avant d'envisager le Kamica... (c'est pas gagné, gagné...)  
Ah ! Et contente que la scène de la pause pipi t'ait plu ! ^-^

Et je suis particulièrement fière de t'avoir fait apprécier ce brave Aiolia et que sa relation avec Milo ressorte bien dans un chapitre somme toute assez court...  
Dans Soul of Gold, il faut quand même admettre qu'ils ont fait d'Aiolia un Seiya bis (même si j'aime beaucoup Seiya, c'est quand même une fameuse tête brûlée...). J'en suis au 8ème épisode et j'en reviens pas comment Shura est mort ! Y a quand même pas mal de bonnes idées, c'est dommage que tout se passe aussi vite. Quant à Lyfia, elle ne me dérange pas. J'avoue que je me concentre plus sur les intrigues avec Mu, Milo... Voilà, voilà...

(Pour les histoires avec tes trois chouchoux... Faut que je trouve la bonne accroche mais, ouais... je crois qu'il va y avoir un arc 3...)

Quant aux sentiment de Milo... J'espère que ce chapitre a pu te répondre ! :)

Hemere : Alors, l'adoption, je suis pas bien certaine que Milo sera d'accord. Il a déjà donné avec Isaak et Hyoga ! ^^;  
Et Aiolia est très doué pour creuser sa propre tombe. Pov chaton... ^vvv^

Glacefraicheur : Un harem? Heu, non pas vraiment... Bon y aura un ménage à trois mais dans cette situation, le point commun entre tous ces chevaliers, c'est Milo qui les relie, en fait. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. ^^

Poupou : Moi, tu sais, si je peux rendre service, hein ? ^^  
Sts, c'est quand même un animé avec des enfants soldats (je vois pas bien comment décrire autrement un guerrier de 12 ans), des drames à tous les coins de rue, des relations malsaines, etc...

Sacha : Heu... Merci ? Contente que ça te plaise.


	9. Kanon (3)

— Oh ! Doucement, Kanon !

Aiolia freine des quatre fers. Quoi, encore ? Je suis pas d'humeur à écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve de trop !

La cinquième roue de la charrette.

Milo n'a pas besoin de moi, il a Camus qui veille sur lui avec la férocité d'un loup affamé. Bon, d'accord, avec autant d'expression qu'une huitre fermée mais une huitre vachement sauvage quand même.

— Un problème, minou ?

Un poing se referme sur mon col et m'attire nez à nez avec le lion qui montre ses crocs.

— De un : y a que Milo qui m'appelle comme ça sans risquer un réarrangement facial ! Premier et dernier avertissement. Et de deux...

Il me lâche et je me redresse.

— On devrait pas les laisser tout seuls.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux tenir la chandelle, à ce point ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Il n'est pas vraiment en état de faire des galipettes.

Je l'observe avec un sourcil arqué.

— En même temps, admet-il, c'est pas ça qui l'arrête quand il est suffisamment motivé…

Je répliquerais bien mais un éclat de voix interrompt cette charmante discussion. Il me semble reconnaître Camus. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le lion, nous nous élançons d'un même pas vers la rivière.

Aiolia réussit à rester à mon niveau et nous arrivons à temps pour assister à une bonne partie de l'explication entre Milo et… son amant. Il n'y a pas d'autres termes pour le décrire. Je me sens…

 _De trop. Encore et encore de trop !_

… troublé. Les joues rougies par la colère de Camus. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait dégager une telle passion. Moi qui croyais que son seul mode d'expression était le monologue monotone…

Et jamais je n'aurais cru que Milo puisse dégager une telle détresse, une telle douleur. Le voir comme ça, encaisser les répliques du Verseau… et inversément.

 _— Je ne pouvais pas. C'est un choix que je suis prêt à assumer._

 _— Nous. Toi, ça ne va pas sans moi. Ce que tu as décidé d'assumer, j'ai dû l'assumer aussi de gré ou de force. Quand tu prends ce genre de décision, ça ne touche pas que toi. Ça balaie tous ceux qui tiennent à toi dans la foulée !_

 _— Je sais._

Ça me donne envie de distribuer des baffes.

En attendant, aussi charmant soit cet échange, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour les effusions. S'il y a des affreux dans le coin, ils vont finir par nous les attirer. Milo tourne soudain la tête vers nous. Camus se redresse. Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifie.

Je suppose que la passion laisse la place à l'embarras.

J'applaudis lentement, avec l'impression de me conduire comme un salaud.

— Super, les gars ! Continuez, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu droit à un peep-show !

Camus fait mine de reculer mais Milo tient toujours une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ne bouge pas, la tête toujours tournée vers moi. Finalement, il lâche prise.

— Quand tu veux, Kanon.

Je souris malgré moi.

— Tu m'en veux pas si je te prends au mot, hein ?

Ma répartie a au moins le mérite de relever les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Nous sommes venus pour vérifier ses yeux, marmonne Camus.

L'esquisse de sourire disparaît du visage du Scorpion. Y a des baffes qui se perdent, moi je dis !

Finalement, je ne fais pas de commentaires et me contente de donner une bourrade au lionceau.

— Profite en pour faire un brin de toilette. Camus jettera un œil à tes blessures.

Aiolia marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'éloigner. Parce qu'en plus, il est pudique, le gars !

Milo se tient très raide tandis que le Verseau déroule le bandage qui protège ses yeux. Il y a une humeur jaunâtre qui colle ses cils mais notre guérisseur improvisé l'essuie avec une douceur qui me rend malade en dedans.

Je voudrais… Je ne sais pas exactement.

Camus relève la tête et soutient mon regard un instant avant de revenir au Scorpion. Ma gorge se serre. Un grand gaillard comme moi ! Qui aurait cru que je puisse me montrer sensible, hein ?

Pas mon frère, en tout cas.

Je m'approche du couple. Ice Cube se raidit un instant avant de se décider à m'ignorer. J'aime pas bien la peau gonflée et écarlate autour des yeux de notre compagnon. Les poings de Milo se crispent par saccades sur ses cuisses. C'est le seul signe qui montre à quel point, il déguste. Je m'assieds sur le rocher et l'attire contre moi. Il se laisse tomber contre mon torse avec un petit 'oh !' de surprise. Son coude trouve mes côtes.

— C'est moi ! je proteste.

— Ben, préviens la prochaine fois !

— Je pensais que tu n'attendais pas de carton d'invitation…

Il sourit au rappel de notre conversation de la veille. Il se détend légèrement et j'ajoute :

— T'as qu'à t'appuyer contre moi pendant que Camus te tripote.

Son sourire s'élargit et je sens qu'il va sortir une énormerie plus grosse que lui quand le Verseau intervient :

— Essaie de ne pas bouger, Milo. Je vais tenter de faire diminuer le gonflement.

À nouveau, il puise dans son cosmos. Cette fois, je vois distinctement les particules qui se dégagent de l'air pour nourrir son pouvoir. Mon cadet se raidit. Apparemment, ça ne fait pas du bien. Il n'émet pourtant pas son. Fichu Scorpion à la fierté mal placée. Je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre moi.

L'envie de casser quelque chose, de blesser quelqu'un me prend mais je n'ai personne sur qui décharger ma frustration… en dehors de frères d'armes qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter que je me défoule sur eux.

Tiens ? Aurais-je grandi ?

Camus vacille soudain. Je tends la main pour le stabiliser en même temps que Milo. Mes doigts se referment sur son bras, ceux de notre cadet sur sa tunique.

— Ça va… ça va.

Il se dégage et se penche à nouveau vers son patient.

— Ouvre les yeux, Milo, dit-il très doucement.

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que le Verseau était un signe d'air et pas d'eau... La boulette !

Hemere : Eh oui... Un Camilo. Mais Kanon entre dans l'équation... *sifflotte*  
Contente que tu aies aimé et que tu trouves mon chtit Scorpion pas si bête que ça...

Saharu-Chan : Alors... Donc... Ouiii Kamica ! Kanon s'insère tout doucement dans le duo (sans mauvais jeu de mots...). Désolée pour tes hormones... ^^ (en fait, non, pas tant que ça parce que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre-là et le suivant encore plus !) Oui, la vérité fait mal. Ils se prennent pas mal de baffes, les pauvres.

Glacefraicheur : Merci, merci ! Ah... quant à savoir s'ils sauront dépasser leurs griefs, seul l'avenir (et mon inspiration...) nous le dira...

Poupou : Je m'amuse beaucoup avec ce pauvre Aiolia... Le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue, normalement. Ben... Pour le pas trop mal terminé... Ils ont beaucoup à digérer. Milo s'en est quand même pris plein la tronche et Camus a été obligé de regarder ses actes du point de vue d'un autre et il se rend compte que... Oups, quoi !


	10. Camus (3)

Même après avoir appliqué mon cosmos sur la blessure, la peau et les yeux du Scorpion me paraissent toujours autant abimés.

— Ouvre les yeux, Milo

 _Ouvre-les que je puisse voir l'ampleur des dégâts._

Mais ça, je ne le dis pas. Je ne peux pas…

Rien que l'envisager, ça me tue.

La main toujours crispée sur le tissu de ma tunique, il ne bouge pas. Pas un mot ne lui échappe. Seuls ses sourcils crispés et le pli mécontent de sa bouche indiquent qu'il m'a entendu.

Je voudrais réitérer ma demande, le secouer. Mais _je peux pas_ ! Parce que je comprends trop bien ce qu'il ressent.

Et si…

Non, si je commence à lister tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner…

 _Et s'il restait aveugle ?_

 _Et si le poison continuait à le ronger ?_

 _Et si c'était pour ça que sa fièvre ne baisse pas ?_

… je n'en finirai jamais !

Derrière lui, Kanon a presque fermé les yeux. Il les rouvre et croise mon regard. Un sourire en coin vient tirer sur ses lèvres. Je me méfie quand il fait cette tête.

De la main, il soulève les cheveux de Milo et fait passer la masse blonde et bouclée par-dessus son épaule. De surprise, le Scorpion en ouvre les yeux avant de grimacer de douleur lorsque le mouvement tire sur la peau brûlée.

Sous le choc, ma main, toujours posée sur sa joue, retombe. Je ne peux détacher mon regard des iris d'un bleu délavé presque blancs, entourés d'une cornée aux vaisseaux éclatés.

— Camus ?

Si sa voix est légère, le ton est forcé.

 _Dis quelque chose ! Parle-lui !_

Mais je peux pas. Je peux juste pas !

Milo ! Tes yeux ! Tes si beaux yeux ! Ils ont l'air… morts !

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

— C'est si moche que ça ?

Il pose la question d'un air nonchalant mais le dernier mot à un peu tremblé. Kanon rencontre mon regard et, sans le lâcher, il incline la tête. Ses lèvres effleurent sa nuque. Arrachent un frisson à cette peau que j'ai tant de fois parcourue des miennes.

— Eh… souffle Milo, d'une voix altérée.

Il semble un peu désorienté, partagé entre l'angoisse que génère mon silence et le plaisir des baisers du Gémeaux. Le petit sourire suffisant de ce dernier termine de me sortir de mon état de choc.

— Oui… C'est plutôt moche comme tu dis.

Kanon me fixe d'un air furieux. Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un beau parleur ! Je ne me montre diplomate qu'avec ceux que je vais tuer ou dont je vais briser la vie sociale.

— Mais… la peau est brûlée, tes yeux ont subi des dégâts. C'est dû au poison. Ça va probablement s'atténuer avec le temps…

Et, là, je cherche surtout à en gagner !

— Milo, réponds honnêtement : peux-tu voir quelque chose.

— Des ombres. C'est… tout ce que je perçois.

Les bras de Kanon se resserrent brusquement autour de lui, le maintiennent contre son torse.

— Couché, Gemini, marmonne Milo.

Il pourrait se dégager sans peine. Il n'essaye même pas. Au contraire, il puise dans le contact un instant pour se donner du courage. Notre compagnon murmure à son oreille quelque chose qui ressemble très fort à _« quand tu veux ! »._

Un sourire tire sur ses lèvres.

— Alors ? me demande-t-il. T'en dis quoi ?

J'en dis que je vais crever de voir tes beaux yeux si éteints, Milo ! Que j'en crève déjà de voir Kanon te toucher devant moi ! Que je voudrais t'arracher à ses bras, t'embrasser et te faire mien, là… Maintenant.

 _Tout de suite._

Effacer la mine faussement calme que tu arbores en cet instant et la remplacer par le désir et la passion. Des émotions qui te siéent bien mieux que l'appréhension que je lis à présent sur tes traits d'habitude si mobiles.

— J'en dis qu'il faut attendre. Même si tu ne perçois que des ombres, c'est bon signe. Ça va… peut-être…

J'ai voulu dire s'améliorer.

J'ai pas pu.

Je ne peux pas lui mentir. En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui mentir pour lui remonter le moral.

En cet instant, je crois que je ne sais juste plus rien.

Kanon ne m'a pas lâché du regard… tout comme il ne lâche pas Milo. Comme s'il pouvait nous ancrer dans la réalité par sa seule présence. Et… il y parvient, le bougre. Peu à peu, je réussis à trouver ma voix.

— Je vais changer tes pansements, j'aimerais autant éviter que ça s'infecte.

Il ne répond pas. Je cherche son regard avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Et, là, ça me frappe.

Aveugle…

Milo est aveugle !

J'ouvre la bouche. Rien ne sort.

— C'est bon ! Je m'occupe de les lui remettre, me coupe Kanon. Occupe-toi du lionceau.

La gorge sèche, j'opine du chef. Milo lève soudain la tête et m'éblouit de l'un de ses sourires en coin.

— Y en a eu d'autres avant moi, Camus. Je suis pas le seul chevalier qui aura à composer avec une pénalité !

— Je…

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans que rien n'en sorte. Devant moi, l'image du Scorpion se brouille. Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir alors, à la place, je referme mes bras autour de lui, l'arrache à Kanon et le serre fort.

Je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif mais… cette fois, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Milo me rend mon accolade, avec autant de ferveur.

— Tout va bien, idiot ! me murmure-t-il. Si Shiryu a réussi s'en sortir, je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher. C'est pas si terrible.

Mais le dragon avait toujours la pleine possession de son cosmos. Je ne dis rien, le presse contre moi avant de me reculer. Il vacille soudain mais Kanon le soutient avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais… on m'a privé de ma grasse mat'. Allez, Milo ! Je sais pas m'endormir si j'ai pas tiré mon c… Oumph !

— Oups ! Y a des oreilles encore un peu innocentes dans le coin !

Milo a l'air content de lui. Il lance la main en avant, je l'attrape au vol. Je m'oblige à serrer ses doigts dans les miens. Je m'oblige à… l'encourager :

— Amuse-toi bien.

Je déteste ça. Il rit.

— Toi aussi. De toute façon, _Minou_ n'attend plus que toi !

Aiolia s'est approché sans que je m'en rende compte. Il fixe Milo d'un air indéchiffrable. Il serre les dents un instant, je vois sa mâchoire saillir. Puis, il sourit et lance d'un ton léger :

— Continue à m'appeler comme ça et je pourrais bien te mettre la tête au carré un de ces jours.

Milo se fend de l'un de ses sourires à dix milles volts.

— Quand tu veux, mon vieux.

Puis, son sourire s'altère un peu. Je me détourne, me place entre lui et le lion. D'abord, parce que je ne veux plus voir en lui cette détresse si étrangère à son caractère et, ensuite, pour permettre à Kanon de l'entrainer avec lui. Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire dès qu'ils auront rejoint la cabane.

Peut-être même avant.

Ça ne devrait pas me gêner. Il m'arrive aussi de me tourner vers d'autres compagnons de lit mais Milo a au moins raison sur un point : moi aussi, je suis égoïste.

* * *

Poupou : Il y a aussi encore beaucoup de non dit... qu'il va falloir mettre à plat.  
Milo n'est pas du signe du Scorpion pour rien, il est ouvert à toute suggestion ! ^^; Plus sérieusement, Kanon est autant une évidence que Camus pour lui. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le cas, c'est en cours de travail mais la relation de confiance est en train de s'installer entre les trois. Ca se fera pas nécessairement en trois heures...  
Quant à Aiolia... Il n'est pas du genre à tenir la chandelle, il va y trouver son compte, ne t'en fais pas ! :)  
Et pour les yeux de Milo... Je pense qu'on a au moins la réponse.  
Ai-je précisé que quand j'ai commencé le 1er chapitre, j'avais été voir un peu en avant un certain Rogue One... Je crois qu'un des personnages m'a beaucoup impressionnée ! :)

Saharu-chan : Crois-le ou non mais le sous-entendu de threesome était tout à fait fortuit. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quand tu me l'as fait remarquer... C'est je signe, moi, je dis ! ^^;  
Kanon commence à craquer mais bon, il reste Kanon... et Camus est égal à lui-même. La magie Kanon ne marche pas encore sur lui (pas tout à fait) mais ça va venir, je pense. N'empêche qu'ils ont eu raison de s'inquiéter pour les yeux de Milo. Mais tu as raison, le trio est fonctionnel. Quand ils le comprendront, y aura plus qu'à huiler un peu le mécanisme... mais au final, les bases sont là, ils se complètent.  
J'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis sur le sourire de Milo...  
Aiolia... Il est pas vraiment du genre à tenir la chandelle. ^-^;  
Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! ^^

Hemere : (il va quand même que je rectifie discrètement le tir... ^^; )  
Contente que les pensées de Kanon te plaisent ! Et que la dynamique à trois qui s'annonce te plaise aussi.  
Pour les yeux de Mimi... eh bien... Il ne sera pas le 1er entre Shiryu et Asmita (et Imrut...). En tout cas, on est fixé sur leur sort (à ses yeux, je veux dire ^^).


	11. Aiolia (2)

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du visage de Milo.

Ses iris délavés se tournent vers moi. Me traversent sans me voir.

Aveugle.

Merde !

Ça me fait bizarre de le voir ainsi. Milo porte toujours sa folle assurance comme un étendard. Il fixe ses interlocuteurs, les défie de son regard à l'intensité affolante.

La plupart de ses adversaires perdent le combat avant même d'avoir porté le moindre coup, vaincus par les yeux bleus du Scorpion. Leur intensité, la férocité qu'il est prêt à libérer pour gagner. C'est l'estocade qu'il porte à leur confiance en eux et, après ça, les battre… n'est plus qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Mais, en cet instant… son regard est braqué dans le vague et la manière dont il plisse les yeux, trahit sa douleur à seulement les maintenir ouvert.

Un bras tombe en travers de ses épaules et il sursaute, pris par surprise. Je n'écoute pas la conversation. Me contente de répondre machinalement. Camus s'interpose, me tourne le dos. Je vois ses épaules se tendre.

Kanon finit par repartir vers les bois, entraînant le Scorpion à sa suite. Milo trébuche. Je vois son compagnon hésiter un instant avant de laisser glisser son bras jusqu'à sa taille. C'est un geste presque intime mais ça lui permet de mieux guider et soutenir notre cadet.

Milo n'est plus jeune que moi que de quelques mois mais j'ai toujours utilisé mon statut d'aîné comme arme dans nos – nombreuses – disputes. En même temps, face à sa langue trop leste, j'utilise tout ce qui me tombe sous la main pour risposter.

Il ne reste bientôt plus que Camus et moi. Il me tourne toujours le dos, tendu vers les deux autres. Y a toujours eu de la tension entre lui et Milo. De l'amour aussi, parfois au point que s'en est gênant, voire douloureux à observer. Et il sait que son Scorpion et le Gémeaux vont probablement jouer à la bête à deux dos. Bon sang, même moi je m'en suis rendu compte !

Kanon désire Milo.

Et Milo…

Ben, c'est pas qu'il a le feu au fesses mais quand il aime, c'est sans limites. Quand il se donne aussi.

Mais, malgré tout, je comprends Camus. Même s'il sait que pour Milo, ce sera _lui_ , toujours _lui_ , malgré leurs différences. Ils s'aiment autant qu'ils se détruisent l'un l'autre. Peut-être que Kanon pourrait les faire parvenir à un certain équilibre.

En attendant, le Verseau ne m'a toujours pas accordé un regard. Ça commence à devenir vexant…

Du coup, j'enlève le haut.

Le mouvement a au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Camus. Le regard qu'il me jette provoque un sursaut d'adrénaline dans mes veines. Je vais peut-être finir la journée avec plus d'égratignures que prévu mais je les attends avec un frisson agréable dans le bas-ventre…

* * *

Poupou : Oui, pauvre Milo. Je suis cruelle. Il prend sur lui pour Camus mais oui, c'est dur... Je suis sur le point de commencer à écrire le chapitre de Milo et... Ben tu verras bien ! ^-^  
Et Kanon ne perd pas de temps, non en effet... Aiolia non plus.

Hemere : merci ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. C'était un peu délicat à écrire... Et les deux prochains aussi.  
(Au fait, tu as vu ? Le matou a enlevé le haut... ^vvv^)

Glacefraicheur : Contente que tu aies aimé ! Vu les tempéraments de Kanon et Milo... Je crois que ça va être délicat de se passer de la case "sexe". Je ne suis pas très douée pour les lemons, du coup, ça va probablement être très soft. Ou pas. Je verrai bien où ils me mènent.  
Pour Camus, il est délicat à écrire. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit le plus facile à "lire" du lot ! ^^;


	12. milo (4)

Je crois que je suis en état de choc. À présent que nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, je n'ai plus à maintenir une façade de vainqueur devant Camus.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Ce que je suis _censé_ ressentir !

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et je ne vois rien !

Juste du noir avec des ombres encore plus sombres.

Mon pied se prend dans une racine et je vole ma tête au sol. En fait non, je me retrouve suspendu dans le vide par la taille. Kanon ne m'a pas lâché. Je pourrais être atterré par le ridicule de la situation, assommé de me retrouver aussi faible, _aveugle_ , et à la merci de mes compagnons mais, tout ce que j'arrive à formuler comme pensée, c'est que Kanon ne m'a pas lâché.

Il ne m'a pas laissé me rétamer lamentablement. Il a juste resserré sa prise sur mes hanches. Il s'agenouille et m'aide à me redresser. Presqu'avec douceur.

 _Il ne m'a pas lâché !_

Une main est posée sur ma taille, l'autre vient se loger contre ma nuque, juste à la base de mon crâne. Elles sont chaudes malgré le tissu et la masse de cheveux qui les séparent de ma peau.

Dans le noir qui m'entoure, je distingue vaguement sa silhouette. Je me rends compte aussi que je tremble sous la pression qui s'est accumulée

— Milo, murmure Kanon. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

— Si !

J'ai crié. Mes mains trouvent ses bras et je serre mes doigts autour de ses coudes. Il comprend pas ! Si je me laisse aller, si je craque… Je pourrai jamais me reprendre.

Je peux pas !

Je peux juste pas !

Je peux pas faire ça à Camus. Je…

Je n'arrive plus à respirer…

Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes, rompent le voile de panique qui s'abat sur moi. Elles se retirent et Kanon m'attire contre lui.

— Idiot ! T'as le droit d'accuser le coup.

Je cale mon front contre son épaule. J'inspire profondément. M'enivre de son odeur. Kanon sent le musc, un peu la sueur, avec un arrière-goût salé. Si je reste là, je vais me noyer.

Tant pis.

C'est pas grave. Je crois même que ça me plairait. De disparaître juste quelques instants, de ne plus rien ressentir.

Mais je peux pas !

 _Je peux pas…_ Je ne suis bon qu'à me répéter ces trois mots en boucle. Je n'entends plus que ça dans ma tête, ça en fait un de ces boucans. Je murmure :

— Non… Je peux pas.

Encore ces mots ! C'est pas moi, ça !

 _Je peux pas_ : c'est pas censé faire partir de mon vocabulaire. Je suis capable d'étaler le pire de mes adversaires, de relever tous les défis.

Je suis pas censé reculer.

Trembler.

 _Je peux pas_ avoir peur… ou en tout cas, laisser cette dernière me gouverner.

Je sais que je dois me redresser, relever le défi. Je suis aveugle ? Et alors ? Si un chevalier de bronze a pu surmonter sa cécité, je ne devrais pas éprouver de difficultés à faire mieux.

Seulement…

Même si je sens mon cosmos, je ne parviens pas à l'activer.

Alors ? Hein ? Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Kanon resserre son étreinte autour de moi. À mon grand embarras, je m'aperçois que de mon côté, je l'ai enfermé entre mes bras. Je peux pas le lâcher.

Je veux pas…

Je me noie, sinon.

Bon sang ! Je suis… pathétique. Je me sens perdu. Je sais même plus ce que je pense. Ça tourne en rond dans ma tête et la migraine qui pointe n'aide pas à me sentir mieux. Je murmure :

— Eh !

Kanon baisse la tête. Sa joue glisse contre la mienne. Ça tire contre ma peau brûlée mais je m'en contrefiche !

— Quoi ?

— Embrasse-moi encore.

Une pause. J'entends presque les rouages dans son cerveau.

Puis :

— D'accord.

Il s'écarte très légèrement, juste assez pour me laisser lever le visage. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Se cherchent.

C'est étrange. Je m'attendais à un échange enflammé mais son baiser est doux. Mes épaules se contractent, je tremble. Ma gorge se serre et la pression derrière mon front devient insupportable.

Pourtant, je ne pleure pas. Je ne peux pas.

Parce que si je commence, mes larmes couleront pour tout ce que j'ai perdu, pour toutes les fois où je suis resté en arrière à regarder partir ceux que j'aime. Pour toute les fois où j'ai encaissé les trahisons, pour toutes les fois où je me suis laissé manipuler.

Parce que si je commence, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

Alors… Non. Je peux juste pas me laisser aller.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je goûte du sel sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas moi qui pleure. J'en suis quasi certain. Je me recule légèrement. Romps le baiser.

— Milo ?

Je ne réponds pas. Me contente de lever la main. Kanon me laisse la poser sur sa joue. Elle est sèche. L'instant se prolonge, presque solennel. Le sel sur ses lèvres… Comme un rappel de toutes ces années qu'il a passées sous l'océan. Son souffle s'altère un peu contre mes doigts.

— Tu veux vraiment rester ici ? souffle-t-il.

Malgré moi, je souris. Je me sens un peu plus moi-même.

— Non. Je veux que tu m'emmènes, Kanon des Gémeaux.

À nouveau, ses lèvres tremblent. Je ne voulais pas le bouleverser… Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'empare de ma bouche. Envolée la saveur un peu triste de notre premier baiser. Il me dévore et je lui rends chaque coup de dents, ma langue trouve la sienne. Engage un duel qui nous laisse tous les deux à bout de souffle. Nos bassins s'effleurent et…

Oh ! Bordel !

Kanon !

Je romps à nouveau le baiser.

— Milo ! gémit-il presque de frustration.

— La cabane…

— Quoi, la cabane ?

— Y a un lit.

— Pour quoi faire ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Autant en temps normal, me donner ici et maintenant ne me dérangerait pas autant, maintenant…

Je me sens étrangement vulnérable dans ces bois et c'est une sensation dont je me passerais bien.

— Tu veux vraiment un dessin ?

Sa bouche fond à nouveau sur la mienne et m'arrache un dernier baiser. Puis, il s'écarte.

— Nan.

Ses mains se referment sur les miennes et me tirent sur mes pieds. J'espère que nous ne sommes plus trop loin de cette fichue maisonnette !

Parce que d'un moment à l'autre, l'un de nous va exploser !

* * *

Glacefraicheur : Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! hihihi ! On aura le pov de Camus dans deux chapitres... Et Camus aura bien besoin de _tous_ ses compagnons pour rester connecter comme tu dis. C'est difficile de le cerner, j'espère que je le rends quand même bien. Il n'est pas si froid que ça, ni indifférent aux autres. Quant à Milo et Kanon... eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à ta question.

Hemere : M'enfin ! Pauvre Aiolia, pourquoi tant de haine ? Note, il résume bien la situation, non ? :) Puis, il es blessé, du coup, comme Camus va l'ausculter, il prend les devant...  
Sinon, merci pour le compliment ! Mais je ne te promets pas de réussir à garder le rythme. J'ai un peu de mal avec l'arc 2, je n'arrive pas à trouver la voix d'Aioros... Quoique ça commence à venir ! ^^

Poupou : Je ne sais pas s'il y aura vraiment quelque chose entre Aiora et Camus. Au pire, chaton se contentera de la veuve poignet. Je ne sais pas si le dernier chapitre est vraiment chaud ou non... Un peu entre les deux, on va dire. Contente que les réflexions d'Aiolia t'aient un peu émue...  
Le chapitre Kanon va arriver après mais je termine d'abord le pov de DM (c'est pas triste !) et j'aimerais lancer celui d'Aioros... Si je me débrouille bien, les trois arcs seront liés.


	13. Kanon (4)

Je suis pas du genre à m'attacher.

Aimer, j'ai jamais su comment faire. C'est pas dans nos gènes de tarés à Saga et moi. On gâte tout ce qu'on touche.

Mais en cet instant, Milo m'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Comme s'il allait crever maintenant. Comme si j'étais sa dernière chance de laisser une trace en ce monde.

Et… Bordel ! Je lui réponds avec tout autant d'intensité. Je sais même pas comment on a fait pour retrouver la cabane. C'est pas comme si le Scorpion se rappelait du trajet, hein !

Mais peu importe…

Pour le moment, nous oscillons dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je poigne dans la masse de ses cheveux et tire. L'encourage à laisser sa tête basculer en arrière. Il me mord les lèvres – fort – avant d'obtempérer et je m'attaque à son cou.

— Ah ! Kanon !

Mon nom sur ses lèvres !

Ces lèvres rougies qui m'appellent à nouveau. Qui me redemandent.

Qui s'offrent à moi.

Éclairent mes ténèbres.

Je m'enfouis dans sa nuque et le serre.

Fort.

Y a des larmes dans mes yeux. Alors que dans les siens, y a ce putain de regard qu'est pas le sien. C'est pas Milo, ces yeux presque blancs !

Morts.

 _C'est pas lui !_

Pas alors que je le sens débordant de vie, d'envies contre moi. Ses mains cherchent, remontent le long de mes bras. Elles attrapent mes cheveux. Poignent dedans à presque me les décoller du crâne. Pourtant, il ne m'écarte pas.

Non.

Il presse mon visage contre lui. Je sens ses lèvres trouver mes mèches, s'y enfouir.

— Kanon…

Y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui m'arrache le cœur. Comme une supplique, une prière.

Alors… je peux pas juste rester là à rien faire. Je peux pas l'abandonner. Je croyais que je n'avais pas d'attaches mais, Milo, il m'a enchaîné plus efficacement qu'avec des chaînes. Emprisonné plus sûrement que tous les barreaux du Cap Sounion !

Je sais pas ce que je fais.

Je sais pas ce qu'il me fait mais je peux pas juste m'en foutre et tracer ma route.

Il m'a intoxiqué de son poison et je me meurs dans ses bras.

— Mi… Milo.

Je retrouve enfin mon souffle pour prononcer son nom.

Dire que nous sommes toujours habillés !

Qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand on passera aux choses sérieuses ?

Mes mains glissent le long de son dos. Sans prévenir, je le soulève. Le lit se trouve contre le mur, si je me souviens bien. Avec la souplesse d'une anguille, il referme ses jambes autour de mes hanches et son bassin rencontre le mien.

Je rate un pas. Puis, un autre.

Je parviens à rester debout mais, en dedans, je tombe !

— Milo !

J'ai crié. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vais exploser !

Il resserre son étreinte, plaque son corps au mien, si fort que je sens son cœur battre la chamade, se mélanger au tempo du mien.

— Encore ! Dis encore mon nom, Kanon !

Alors, je cède. Je laisse sa voix rauque de désir, de sanglots qu'il ne versera pas, me submerger.

— Milo… Milo…

Un son étouffé lui échappe. Mes genoux butent contre du bois. J'ai trouvé le lit. L'espace d'un instant, je me cramponne à ce que je devrais faire… si j'étais raisonnable.

— Tes yeux… bandages.

Je ne parviens même plus à former une phrase cohérente.

— Plus tard. Kanon. Plus tard.

C'est juste un murmure. Milo ramène son bassin contre le mien. Son sexe gonflé frotte contre le mien et mes genoux cèdent. Un cri de douleur lui échappe lorsqu'il atterrit sur le matelas. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter – ses côtes, ses yeux ? –, il lance ses mains vers moi et crochète mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de me reculer. Puis, ses doigts me relâchent et explorent mon visage, trouvent ma nuque.

— Kanon… Kanon. S'il te plaît ? souffle-t-il.

Je me fige, le fixe. Ses yeux sondent le vide, ils ne me voient pas. Ses sourcils et la courbe de sa bouche trahissent ses émotions, sa détresse. Pense-t-il que je vais me reculer ?

L'abandonner ?

Je devrais sans doute.

Aveugle, il ne sera qu'un boulet.

Mais à peine pensée, cette réflexion sonne faux. Je peux pas…

Je peux plus réfléchir comme avant. Son poison a atteint mon système nerveux. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus rien lui dénier.

 _Je ne serai pas celui qui te laissera derrière, Milo !_

— S'il te plaît ? répète-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Derrière, je devine toutes les failles qui composent son être. Il en a presqu'autant que moi. Il est cassé de l'intérieur et pourtant, tellement plein et entier dans ses désirs, dans ses colères.

Alors, parce que je supporte plus de l'entendre demander, craquer peu à peu, je fonds sur ses lèvres. Les reprends, les refais miennes !

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons retiré nos tuniques mais, bientôt, je sens la peau nue de son torse glisser contre la mienne. Nos bandages s'accrochent et il ravale son air lorsque ma main appuie sur sa hanche blessée.

— Pardon… Pardon.

Je l'embrasse encore avant de descendre le long de son cou et de son torse. Mes mains passent sous son pantalon. Trouvent la peau de ses fesses et il donne un coup de rein.

— Kanon ! Allez ! Ka… non !

Il dit et répète mon nom. J'aime sa voix quand elle le prononce. Encore et encore. Je remonte pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Je m'enivre au son de sa seule voix.

Bientôt, les dernières barrières de tissus disparaissent. Il noue ses jambes aux miennes. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour que le monde explose autour de nous.

Il s'estompe, nous laisse à bout de souffle.

Milo a refermé ses bras autour de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens apaisé, en sécurité.

— Kanon, murmure-t-il.

— Et Camus ?

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. De gâcher encore et encore les chances que je pourrais avoir. Parce que _ça_ , c'est pas pour moi ! Je peux pas ! Je veux me relever, prétendre que notre moment de grâce n'a jamais existé.

Il me retient.

Ses yeux morts me traversent comme si j'étais pas là. Je frissonne malgré moi.

— Ça change rien à ce que je ressens pour Camus.

Je me raidis. En même temps, je l'ai cherché.

— Ça change rien pour moi.

Et je l'écoute prononcer les mots fatidiques. Je dois être plus maso que sadique, finalement. Sa main se pose en coupe sur ma joue, ses doigts cherchent. Je referme les miens sur eux.

— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ? demande-t-il finalement.

Et là, je ne sais pas. J'ai un blanc.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Sans oser comprendre.

— Je sais pas, que je réponds.

Comme un gland !

Mais c'est vrai : je sais juste pas. Ni quoi lui répondre, ni quoi en penser.

Comment interpréter ses paroles. Alors, à la place, j'essuie le foutoir sur nos ventres.

— Faut que je te mette une compresse ou Camus va me tuer.

Il répond pas, ses yeux aveugles fixés sur le plafond qu'il ne peut pas voir. Je me lève, fais quelques pas avant de m'immobiliser.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous.

Milo n'a pas bougé sur le lit. Son expression ne change pas. Pourtant, je vois la tension dans ses épaules et sa mâchoire. Dans les muscles qui jouent sur ses flancs, dans ses cuisses.

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Je le laisse tomber ?

Mais il a Camus… Il a pas besoin de…

Je ferme les yeux.

— Je sais pas ce que ça change… Toi, tu veux de moi ?

Et la réponse sans hésitation, comme si c'était une évidence :

— Oui.

* * *

Hemere : Ah oui ! Pour le moment, le rythme marche bien, c'est vrai !  
Oui, Milo est tout cassé mais Kanon ne vaut pas mieux... Pareil pour Aiolia et Camus, ils ont tous leurs failles.

Poupou : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Là, le chapitre est un peu plus chaud, j'espère que ça t'a plu...

Camus47 : Merci pour la Review... Les Kanon/Milo, c'est le bien... Mais tu pourrais être surprise sur la mise en place finale de nos cocos...

Glacefraicheur : Oui, y a un peu de ça dans ton analyse. Avant d'être des surhommes, ce sont des jeunes gens avec leurs failles. Milo et Camus essaient de se protéger l'un l'autre et Kanon est coincé au milieu... :)  
Contente que tu aies été touchée par ce chapitre ! ^^

Saharu-chan : Je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer devant ta review ! Waw ! Contente que mes cocos te plaisent autant !  
D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre, c'est au tour de Camus, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.  
Pour leurs cosmos... eh bien, j'ai une théorie qui commence à se former, je vais tout doucement l'introduire.  
Et oui, j'aime beaucoup les fics de Talim. L'idée du sel qui colle à Kanon m'a fascinée. :)  
Et oui, Milo a vraiment besoin de péter un câble et, en même temps, il peut pas... Et disons que passer à l'acte avec Kanon, ça les mène devant d'autres conséquences... Voilà, voilà


	14. Camus (4)

Même si j'ai envie de récupérer Milo – envie à en crever ! –, de le tirer des pattes de Kanon, je me concentre sur Aiolia. Il rougit un en tombant le pantalon et je me penche sur les morsures sur sa cuisse. Il n'est pas passé loin de ne jamais pouvoir devenir père mais je ne fais pas de commentaires. Sur son torse, une blessure violacée lui arrache une grimace lorsque je l'effleure.

— Faut se méfier des plantes, aussi, explique-t-il. Elles attirent leurs proies avec… Je ne sais pas exactement, des phéromones ou un parfum. J'ai marché sur un crâne et je suis sorti de la transe dans laquelle cette saleté m'avait plongé. J'ai réussi à lui échapper mais…

— Je vois…

Non seulement, nous devons prendre garde à la faune mais la flore de cet endroit se révèle tout autant prédatrice. Quelle joie !

Je passe plus de temps que je ne le devrais sur les blessures du Lion. Il semble disposé à m'accorder un peu de son attention et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre sur le seuil de la cabane que Kanon et Milo aient terminé… d'interagir.

Aiolia remonte soudain son pantalon.

Quoi ? J'ai mauvaise haleine ?

Puis, je l'entends à mon tour. Quelqu'un s'approche.

Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – d'imposant.

Mon compagnon passe sa tunique qu'il ne s'embête pas à relacer. Il pose sa main sur mon coude et l'index sur ses lèvres. En silence, nous battons retraite, à couvert dans les taillis. Derrière nous, en direction de la cabane, tout est calme. Je suppose que Milo et Kanon ont terminé leur petite affaire. J'essaye de ne pas laisser mon amertume prendre le dessus. J'aurais voulu que ce soit avec moi que Milo souhaite…

Non, je suis injuste. Si je n'avais pas lancé les hostilités, j'aurais fait mien le Scorpion sur les galets de la berge. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

 _Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !_

Les mots venimeux que je lui ai presque crachés au visage reviennent me narguer. Oh ! Comme je m'en suis voulu de lui sortir de telles horreurs. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai fait passer mon devoir avant lui. Comme toujours.

Il a eu tort de me le reprocher : je sais qu'il aurait fait pareil !

Mais l'expression trahie sur ses traits si mobiles…

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Sur la rive opposée deux épaisses silhouettes apparaissent. Des géants, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire. Même Aldébaran paraîtrait chétif à leurs côtés ! Je note leur peau verdâtre, leurs nez plus qu'imposants et leurs armures de peaux. Ils sont armés d'une massue pour l'un et d'une lance pour l'autre.

À mes côtés, Aiolia est tendu vers l'avant, sa tunique ouverte sur son torse. Il observe comme moi les nouveaux venus. J'avoue que je ne leur alloue qu'une confiance limitée. Je ne me vois pas sortir des fourrés et les saluer amicalement…

— Camus ! s'exclame soudain le Lion.

Il tente un repli mais un poing énorme le cueille à la tempe. Un second me frappe sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir. Le monde se peint en rouge et noir. Puis, ne reste plus que le noir…

Ma dernière pensée va à Milo.

Pourvu que…

* * *

Chapitre plus court que les précédents. Les choses se corsent un peu pour nos cocos !

Hemere : Ho oui ! Kanon se retrouve prisonnier volontaire de Milo. Là, pour le POV de Camus... désolée, on arrive à un tournant dans l'histoire. C'est assez court.

Saharu-chan : Contente que ça t'ait plu. Je ne suis pas à mon aise avec les scènes de sexe. Du coup, je ne savais pas trop si elle allait plaire ! Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui passaient entre Milo et Kanon pour que je m'attarde sur la technique. Du coup, leur échange a été intense mais un peu brouillon (et sans pénétration parce que mine de rien... à sec même si ce sont des chevaliers... aïe aïe yaïlle !). Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre et Kanon va se retrouver indispensable pour équilibrer Camus et Milo. En fait, ils sont trois parties d'un puzzle. Je ne suis pas bien claire.  
Bon, dans ce chapitre, au tour de Camus de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Poupou : Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Ils ne sont pas infaillibles et c'est le bordel dans leur tête. Dans le manga, ils sont trop mucho machos ! et dans certaines fics... Heu... Le camus qui défaille toutes les trois secondes, franchement, j'aime pas ! .  
Contente que ça t'aie plu ! J'espère que la suite va passer ! ^^

Camus47 : La voici ! Bonne lecture ! :)


	15. Aiolia (3)

Nom de…

Camus vole à plusieurs mètres. Enfin, je devrais dire qu'ils volent…J'en vois deux. Je roule sur moi-même et tente de me redresser. Je secoue la tête et le monde tangue. Quatre affreux verdasses s'approchent lentement de nous. Puis, ils se troublent.

Au moins, je ne vois plus double. Juste un peu flou sur les bords. Les quatre zigotos sont redevenus deux. Mais ils sont plus gros et plus moches que je ne le pensais !

Merde !

Je me relève et recule jusqu'au Verseau. Il ne bouge pas. Ils l'ont assommé pour le compte, ces crétins !

Les monstres nasaux palpitent dans notre direction. J'aperçois à peine les petits yeux porcins sous les plis de peau et le casque en bois. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la cabane. Je peux pas partir là-bas et attirer les affreux vers nos compagnons.

 _Et Milo qui est aveugle ! Je peux pas lui faire ça ! Avec un peu de chance, Kanon est déjà parti avec lui…_

Je ne peux pas non plus abandonner Camus. J'attrape son poignet et je le hisse en travers de mes épaules. Ça a au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention des affreux ! Ils nous adressent un sourire rempli de canines jaunâtres.

Avec beaucoup trop de canines pointues. Avec les restes du midi coincés entre.

 _Dégueu !_

Je laisse à Aphrodite les leçons sur l'hygiène buccale et assure ma prise sur les jambes et les bras du Verseau.

Et c'est là que je l'entends.

Milo !

— Kanon ! Merde ! Kanon ! Non !

Il braille et il jure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il essayait de…

Mon cœur semble vouloir descendre d'un étage, je ferme les yeux un instant.

Mon instinct de guerrier me souffle de voler au secours de mon pote.

Celui de préservation me crie de fuir avec Camus.

J'esquisse un pas en direction de la cabane…

Je rouvre les yeux, regarde les zaffreux. Comme dit le proverbe « mieux vaut un chien vivant qu'un lion mort ! ». Mais merde quoi !

— Reste en vie, Milo !

Avec Camus dans les choux, à moins de l'abandonner aux zouaves, je peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre : je tourne les talons et cours loin.

 _Bordel, les mecs ! Vous avez intérêt à rester en vie !_

Dès que le rouquin aura repris connaissance et que j'aurai compris ce qui nous tombe sur le râble, je reviendrai récupérer les deux autres.

En attendant, je cours pour ma vie, les joues rouges de honte et le souffle court.

* * *

 _ **A partir de maintenant et pour un moment indéterminé, l'histoire va prendre un tour beaucoup plus violent et glauque avec des scènes qui pourraient choquer. Il risque fort d'y avoir du NC même si je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails.**_  
La raison pour laquelle nos chevaliers ont été catapultés dans ce monde, c'est pour y remettre de l'ordre. Et ils vont devoir payer de leur personne.  
Saharu-chan, je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce que je vais faire subir à tes chouchous mais le Kamica est toujours d'actualité. Il va y avaoir du sang et des larmes avant qu'il ne se mette effectivement en place mais j'y tiens beaucoup aussi !

* * *

Poupou : Voui... Des genres de trolls. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais planté une cabane abandonnée juste pour que nos chouchous puissent se reposer ?  
Si ?  
Oups ! Désolée ! ^^;


	16. Milo (5)

_— Je sais pas ce que ça change… Toi, tu veux de moi ?_

 _— Oui._

J'ai pas hésité un instant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce que j'éprouve. Du bordel qui règne dans ma tête. Mais je suis sûr au moins d'une chose : Kanon fait partie de mon équation. Je le sais depuis que je l'ai marqué dans le temple d'Athéna. Il est à moi et inversément… Il m'appartient tout comme j'appartiens à Camus.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette pensée.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'approfondir, Kanon m'attrape par les épaules et me force à m'asseoir. Ma hanche proteste sous le traitement et mon bras cassé me rappelle que je l'ai malmené aujourd'hui mais j'oublie tout ça lorsque les lèvres de Gemini se referment sur les miennes.

Oh ! Dieux ! Kanon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

J'en sais fichtre rien. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur un fil. Si je tombe, l'abime m'engloutit.

Sans Camus et Kanon, je suis foutu !

Je me lance dans le baiser pour arrêter de penser.

 _Idiot ! Tu n'as même pas réfléchi !_

C'est vrai. Mais pas lui répondre, c'est juste inenvisageable !

Puis…

— Milo ! râle Kanon quand je le repousse d'une main contre la bouche.

— Attends… Tu entends ?

— Non… J'ent…

Il s'interrompt avant de jurer à mi-voix. Je devine qu'il se rappelle notre moment de solitude dans l'arbre. Y a plus un bruit dehors.

Mauvais signe, ça.

Gemini bis se redresse si vite que je manque perdre l'équilibre. Dans la foulée, il me balance mon futal. Évidemment, comme si j'allais l'attraper ! Je me le mange en pleine figure. Heureusement, ma main toujours levée l'empêche de me frapper où ça fait mal.

— Eh !

— Hein ? Oh…

Le matelas s'enfonce à nouveau sous le poids de Kanon. Il ramasse le pantalon avant de me le fourrer dans les mains.

— Habille-toi. T'as pas envie de te balader cul nu maintenant !

Je lui enjoindrais bien d'aller se faire foutre mais je partage la même opinion. Je passe le vêtement – dans le bon sens, je peux le boutonner sans mal – avant de me lever. Kanon me repousse sur le lit et profite que j'aie perdu l'équilibre pour me passer mes sandales.

— Arrête ça !

Il ne répond pas et, à la place, m'enfile ma tunique. Au moins, il fait attention à ne pas effleurer les parties sensibles de mon visage. Je chasse sa main avec irritation avant de passer mes bras dans les manches. Je ne m'embête pas à lacer le devant du vêtement. Au bruit de tissu qu'on froisse, je devine que Kanon s'habille à la hâte.

Je me lève et fais quelques pas. Ma hanche bute contre la table et je pose mes mains à plat sur la surface. Le bois brut râpe un peu contre mes paumes. Je déteste ne pas savoir. Je voudrais demander à Kanon s'il peut voir quelque chose mais je ne veux pas attirer ce qui rôde dans notre direction.

J'entends des branches qui craquent. La maison grince. Mon cœur bat la chamade, m'assourdit presque. Je souffle :

— Kanon ?

— Bouge pas, murmure-t-il de l'endroit où il s'est figé.

Il ravale soudain son souffle. Je peux pas voir, _je peux pas_ ! S'il y a un danger, je suis entièrement sans défense si je sais pas où frapper ! Je presse un peu plus fort mes mains contre la table.

Au-dessus de nous, la cabane s'agite, des morceaux de bois tombent dans mes cheveux. Quoi que ce soit qui traine dehors, ça veut nous faire sortir !

Puis, un craquement retentit.

— Milo !

Un corps entre en collision avec le mien et je roule à terre, les bras de Kanon étroitement serrés autour de moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bordel ! Dis-moi c'est quoi ?

— Ils ont arrachés le toit !

— Quoi ? Qui ça _ils_ ?

Mon compagnon m'aide à me relever.

— Ça, j'en sais fichtre rien. Mais on va pas rester terrés comme des lapins. Quand je te dis de courir, tu cours !

— Ouais... Mais où ?

Il se tait. Ben oui, gros malin ! Nous sommes dans une forêt et je suis aveugle. Je sais bien que c'est une nouveauté mais va quand même falloir s'y faire. Surtout qu'avec son super plan, Kanon oublie un léger détail : je ne me donne pas trois foulées avant de me manger un arbre !

— OK... Ben tu restes près de moi, alors !

Je roulerais bien des yeux mais ma tête me fait déjà assez souffrir comme ça. D'un autre côté, la seule chose raisonnable à faire, ce serait de...

Je sursaute lorsqu'il entremêle ses doigts brièvement aux miens pour les serrer.

— Je ne te laisse pas derrière, Milo !

Il est devenu télépathe, ou quoi ? Je ne réponds pas. Il saisit mon poignet et me tire à sa suite. Avec juste quelques mots, il a réussi à me réduire au silence.

Quelques mots que Camus ne m'a jamais dit.

Et qui laissent un vide immense en moi. Un vide que Kanon n'a même pas conscience de combler. Et c'est ça qui me le rend si précieux.

Il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole, je le sens dans mes tripes.

Et je n'hésite pas à le suivre.

Je sais que je le suivrai n'importe où. Il sera mes yeux, je veillerai sur son dos !

…

Ouais… C'est bien beau tout ça mais on tient pas trois secondes !

Un déplacement d'air et Kanon me lâche, vole hors de ma portée. Je l'entends pousser un grognement de douleur. Puis, un bruit d'impact et un cri.

— Non ! Kanon ! Kanon !

Une main énorme me heurte et je roule au sol. J'essaye d'échapper à nos assaillants. Un cri de douleur résonne à nouveau sur ma gauche.

— Kanon ! Merde ! Kanon ! Non !

Si je fais assez de barouf, ils relâcheront peut-être leur attention et il pourra s'enfuir.

— Fous le camp ! Kanon ! Cours !

On me saisit par les cheveux et quelque chose heurte ma tête. Je perds connaissance et la dernière chose que j'entends, c'est la voix de Kanon.

— Milo !

* * *

Lorsque je reprends conscience, le sol bouge en dessous de moi. Il cahote et j'entends des voix qui murmurent, des pleurs et des cris.

— Il se réveille !

— Bienvenue en enfer, blondinet !

Sympa, l'accueil.

 _Tu sais où tu peux te fourrer le blondinet, mon gars ?_

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas la carrure d'Aldébaran mais on ne m'a jamais traité de gringalet. Pas depuis mes treize ans et ma poussée de croissance, en tout cas ! Je n'entends pas Kanon. Mon cœur se serre, j'espère juste qu'il a pu s'échapper. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me raidis mais la voix féminine qui s'adresse à moi reste amicale :

— Tes blessures, tes yeux. Tu as survécu au venin du kuris, tu n'es pas ordinaire…

— Un kuris ? Un de ces lézards poilus ?

Un silence interloqué succède à mon intervention. Puis, elle rit, ça sonne un peu faux.

— Tu es un étranger, hein ? Je me disais aussi avec ton apparence… ton beau visage et tes cheveux clairs… Tu ne ressembles pas aux hommes d'ici.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être flirté avec elle mais, là, je pense surtout à glaner des informations.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que j'étais seul quand on m'a amené… ici ?

Je ne sais même pas où je suis !

— Non, il y avait un autre homme. Il a été emporté dans un autre lot.

— Un autre lot ?

 _D'accord ! Là, ça pue !_

Avant que la femme ne puisse me répondre, le sol cesse de cahoter.

— Nous sommes arrivés ! se lamente-t-elle avant de m'aider à me relever.

Un remous agite la foule autour de nous. Des pleurs et des supplications s'élèvent.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Les chiens des Maîtres viennent décider de notre destin.

— Quoi ? Les qui ?

La femme pousse soudain un petit cri de détresse et je la sens tirée loin de moi.

— Oh ! Un instant !

Je tends la main mais on m'empoigne.

 _D'accord ! Là, j'en ai marre !_

Je balaye de la jambe et mon agresseur perd l'équilibre. Je sens qu'un espace se crée autour de moi. Un bruit de pas. Derrière ! Je lance mon coude valide. Il entre en collision avec un menton. Quelqu'un essaie de me saisir mais je me glisse hors de portée. Je lance mon pied dans cette direction, une rotule craque.

Mon bras cassé a enflé et pend, inutile, contre mon flanc, j'ai mal partout et ma tête me donne l'impression d'être serrée dans un étau. Mais même si je suis aveugle et que mes yeux me tuent, je ne suis pas totalement sans défense.

Quelque chose me frappe alors à la tempe, je perds l'équilibre et, aussitôt, ils me bondissent dessus. Une main se referme sur mon menton et m'oblige à lever la tête.

— Tu es beau et vigoureux. Tu leur plairas.

— Il est rétif.

— On le matera…

Je répliquerais bien aux gusses d'aller se faire voir là où je suis pas mais on me frappe à la nuque et je perds à nouveau conscience.

* * *

Donc, Soul of Mayhem, jusqu'à présent, ça représente : 20 945 mots soit 112 236 sec.  
Déjà la taille d'une novella... Et ça continue ! Ben dites donc ! Je suis fière de moi ! ^-^  
J'espère que vous passez un bon voyage en compagnie de mes p'tits gars !

* * *

Poupou : Si ça peut te rassurer, cet arc-ci ne contiendra aucun élément de mpreg. Les autres non plus mais je suis moins avancée dans la narration, alors... sait-on jamais ? ^^  
Oui, nos chouchous risquent gros ! Très très gros. J'espère que ce chapitre a pu répondre à tes questions concernant ce que foutait Milo...

Hemere : Eh oui ! Je distribue le gnons et les bosses équitablement, d'abord ! Y a pas de raisons !  
Aiolia a sauvé le Ca du KaMiCa... ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Le prochain, c'est Kanon, normalement.


	17. Les inséparables du Maître

_Kanon_

Je me réveille dans une prison roulante.

Comprendre : une roulotte avec des barreaux en fer.

Bref, je reviens à moi au milieu de gars et de femmes qui pleurent et supplient. Dire que je pensais qu'on nous offrait un retour à la nature, j'aurais dû me douter que la cabane voulait dire que l'endroit était habité. Et, évidemment, ça pouvait pas se passer dans un monde de hippies !

Les gusses dans la cariole semblent humains. Mais, dehors, y a les espèces de brutes vertes qui nous ont mis chaos. Ils encadrent le convoi.

Je me rends soudain compte que je ne vois pas Milo. Je me redresse d'un bond et les malheureux, autour de moi, s'exclament, s'écartent. Quoi ? Je fais peur à ce point ? J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler son nom mais la vue qui m'attend me rend muet aussi sûrement qu'avec un manchette à la gorge. Des dizaines de carrioles se pressent autour de la nôtre avant de descendre en file sur l'unique route qui serpente vers une ville entournée d'un épais rempart.

J'ai besoin d'une explication de texte, là !

Je chope un gusse par le col et le hisse à mon niveau. Peau mate et cheveux noirs, il me fixe avec des yeux exorbités par la peur.

— C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

— On… On… nous amène aux Maîtres.

 _Hein ?_

— OK, mon pote. Considère que je viens de débarquer dans le coin ! C'est quoi, ces Maîtres ? Commence par le début !

Le type me regarde comme s'il venait de me pousser une nouvelle tête. Je le secoue un peu et il se décide à lâcher le morceau.

— Les Maîtres nous ont soumis il y a… quoi… une vingtaine d'années. Ils sont apparus comme ça. Les trolls se sont ralliés à leur cause et…

L'homme se tait, la mine sombre. Se rappeler du passé tout en ruminant sa position actuelle doit lui retourner le foie. Pas de pot pour lui, je suis pas disposé à lâcher mon os ! Je jette un œil aux pifs verts.

Des trolls, hein ?

— OK. Admettons. Et là ?

— Après chaque rafle, on nous amène au tri. Les Chiens des Maîtres vont nous répartir. Certains partiront dans les mines, d'autres seront affectés aux services de la communauté : les champs, les artisans. Et…

Il déglutit. Je le secoue :

— Et quoi ?

Il me regarde méchamment.

— Et il y a les arènes. Les Maîtres sont fascinés par notre faculté à aimer. Ils veulent comprendre. Alors, ils nous forcent à l'acte.

J'ai du mal comprendre.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Le type se dégage. Je le laisse reculer.

— Vu ta dégaine, l'étranger, je suis certain que tu partiras aux arènes. T'es vigoureux, tu seras certainement choisi comme étalon.

— Ils peuvent pas me forcer à…

Il éclate d'un rire amer.

— Si ! Ils peuvent. Hommes ou femmes, ils s'en foutent, ils recherchent une alchimie. Et si tu refuses, ils te tueront. Toi et ton partenaire !

J'ai envie de faire disparaître son petit sourire mesquin de sa grande gueule à grands coups de poing.

— Le gars avec qui ils t'ont amené. Je l'ai vu. Tu le croiseras sûrement aux arènes !

Il éclate d'un rire hystérique.

Moi, il me coupe mes effets.

Milo…

J'ai même plus envie de cogner l'idiot qui rigole comme un hystérique. Les charriotes se sont arrêtées. Des hommes avec un collier de fer autour du cou, surveillés par le regard stupide des trolls, montent dans les carrioles. Examinent les prisonniers. Je remarque que la grande gueule et ceux qui l'entourent se font tout petits. Avec mon quasi mètre nonante, je peux difficilement passer inaperçu. Je toise les nouveaux venus, la marque de leur servitude…

Un raffut attire mon attention, on se bat quelques charriotes plus loin. Y a du barouf, j'attrape les barreaux et je les serre. Pourvu que…

— Eh ! Toi !

Allez ! Allez ! Faites que ce soit pas…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me tire sans ménagement. Ça y est : j'en ai marre ! Je me retourne d'un bloc et mets une droite à l'enquiquineur de service. Le gars vole s'écraser contre les barreaux en face. Et d'un !

Pas de pot, il a des copains.

 _Venez par-là, les gars ! J'ai besoin de me défouler !_

Seulement, on m'attrape par la tunique au travers des barreaux et ces crétins réussissent à m'immobilier. Un des Chiens poigne dans mes cheveux et sourit. Le type est chauve et on lui a taillé les dents en pointe.

Pas vraiment mon type : j'voudrais pas lui rouler une pelle.

— Rebelle, hein ?

J'aime pas bien son sourire mais je ne peux plus bouger, ses copains me tiennent trop serré. À la place, je lui crache au visage.

Il a pas l'air d'apprécier et m'enfonce son genou dans le ventre. Tandis que j'essaie de retrouver mon souffle, il adresse un signe de main négligent à ses sbires qui me tirent de la prison. Mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos et une corde est passée autour de mon cou. J'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

Le gusse que j'ai secoué plus tôt me regarde avec horreur. Il a pas l'air content de lui, juste atterré. Je m'en veux presque de l'avoir bousculé…

J'essaie de voir dans la foule si je me repère pas Milo mais je ne vois nulle part sa chevelure claire si repérable parmi toutes ces tignasses foncées. Il me semble un instant apercevoir des mèches blondes mais un mouvement de foule m'empêche de m'en assurer.

Ça m'empêche pas de beugler :

— Milo ! Milo !

— La ferme, râle le gars qui tient ma longe.

 _Cause toujours !_

— Tiens bon Milo ! Je viens te chercher !

Je sais pas encore comment mais je me dis que si, au moins, il entend ma voix, il se sentira peut-être moins perdu. J'aimerais pas être à sa place. À ne pas voir ce qui m'entoure…

On m'enfonce un bâton dans les reins et je tombe à genoux. Un de mes gardes me tire les cheveux avant de me gifler à toute volée.

Merde ! Me suis mordu la joue !

Je crache du sang avant de foudroyer mes geôliers du regard. Ils finissent par me remettre debout. On me conduit dans un bâtiment un peu en dehors de la ville. Tiré et poussé comme un mulet rétif, mes gardes me mènent à l'étage. J'ai une vue plongeante dans ce qu'ils appellent les arènes. Les lieux sont découpés en de petits rings, séparés par des palissades. Au centre, un jeune homme est enchaîné.

Nu.

Un second est introduit, poussé de force.

Ils semblent se connaître. Ils pleurent et supplient. Secouent la tête.

Ils refusent.

— Regarde bien, étranger ! me souffle l'un de ceux que l'on nomme Chien des Maîtres.

Son collier de fer donne contre mon épaule, mord ma chair à travers le tissu de ma tunique.

— Regarde ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient les Maîtres.

Deux trolls entrent dans la pièce et fondent sur les malheureux. Je ferme les yeux mais leurs cris résonnent longtemps. J'ai envie de vomir. Des haut-le-cœur me secouent mais je n'ai rien à rendre.

— S'ils pensent que tu ne veux pas prendre ton plaisir, ils enverront les bêtes prendre soin de toi et de l'autre dont tu n'auras pas voulu. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est l'amour, alors ils cherchent à comprendre en observant leurs esclaves. Nous ne pouvons rien pour eux. Tu cherches un camarade ? Prie pour réussir à le retrouver dans l'arène et pour impressionner les Maîtres. Ils vous épargneront peut-être.

Je ne réponds rien à ça. Je saurais pas : j'ai plus de voix. Je me force à rouvrir les yeux. Dans l'arène, les corps ont été évacués et du sable jeté sur le sang versé. Un Chien amène un nouvel esclave qu'il enchaîne au centre de la pièce. C'est une jeune fille, elle sanglote sans pouvoir se retenir.

Je détourne le regard, je peux rien pour elle.

Et là, debout dans une autre loge, au milieu d'autres esclaves, je le vois. Un Chien est pressé dans son dos, un bras passé autour de sa gorge, et lui parle à l'oreille. Malgré ses yeux morts et l'hématome qui lui noircit la mâchoire, je reconnais ses traits si expressifs, sa chevelure bouclée et emmêlée… si claire. Je voudrais effacer l'expression désemparée qui est la sienne en cet instant. Il n'a entendu que les hurlements. Peut-être que son geôlier lui décrit la scène. Avec juste son imagination pour la recréer, essayer de se la représenter…

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

Je peux juste regarder Milo, boire à sa vue, m'en nourrir.

Puis, le jeune homme perdu que je vois ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses traits ont perdu leur apparente vulnérabilité. C'est le chevalier du Scorpion que je connais qui croise mon regard.

Il ne me voit pas – _il peut pas !_ – mais cela me permet de reprendre pied.

Nous sommes dans le même merdier mais je me jure de le retrouver coûte que coûte, de l'arracher à cet enfer.

Je sais pas encore comment faire mais je trouverai bien !

On me tire en arrière. Je résiste un instant, la corde se resserre autour de ma gorge. Quand je réussis à jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule, Milo a disparu dans la foule.

Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir appelé.

J'ai à peine conscience d'être guidé comme un animal. Je ne reprends pied que lorsqu'on me retire mes vêtements. Je me débats mais un des Chiens, bâti comme une forteresse me frappe à la tempe. Je m'écroule.

On me verse un liquide de force dans la gorge, j'essaie de recracher mais j'en avale une bonne partie. Trop.

Le feu envahit mon corps, vient de loger entre mes cuisses.

J'halète à la recherche de mon souffle perdu.

Il le reste suffisamment de maîtrise pour ne pas me soulager manuellement dès qu'on termine de me mettre à nu. On me pousse par une porte.

Mon premier m'attend, nu et terrifié.

Je veux pas.

Pas comme ça !

Mais la vision des corps torturés, démembrés par les trolls revient me narguer et je m'approche.

Je m'agenouille devant le jeune homme, évite son regard.

— Je suis désolé.

Il s'est recroquevillé contre le poteau. Un sanglot lui échappe tandis qu'il me présente sa croupe. J'essaie de me montrer le plus doux possible.

Quelque chose meurt en moi.

* * *

 _Milo_

Je suis enchaîné.

Comme un chien…

Je ne vois rien. Je sens juste le poteau auquel les chaines qui emprisonnent mes poignets sont attachées. Sous mes pieds nus, le sable humide reste mouvant et une odeur cuivrée envahit mes narines.

Je suis enfermé dans un charnier !

Les mots que le Chien des Maîtres – comme sont appelés nos geôliers – a susurré à mon oreille reviennent me narguer.

Si je résiste, je meurs.

Si je refuse, je meurs.

Quoique je fasse… je meurs.

Ça ne me ferait pas peur, en temps normal. Mais je ne veux pas mourir de cette manière ! Pas comme ça.

Pas déchiré de l'intérieur par un troll.

Et puis…

Je n'en suis pas certain mais, pendant qu'on me sortait de la cariole, dans mon état de semi-inconscience, j'ai cru entendre une voix connue.

 _Kanon._

L'espoir se le dispute au désespoir. L'imaginer dans la même situation que moi, c'est juste l'horreur. Mon esprit se cabre devant cette idée. Non ! Gemini bis s'est échappé ! Il le faut !

Mais, en même temps, si c'était bien lui : ça voudrait dire que je ne resterais pas seul dans cet enfer… s'il parvient à me retrouver. Ça voudrait dire aussi qu'il serait dans la même position que moi et, ça, _je ne peux pas_ le lui souhaiter !

Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans ma partie d'arène.

J'ai rien contre l'idée de me retrouver _dessous_ , j'ai essayé les deux positions et j'aime autant d'une que l'autre… Mais, en général, j'ai le choix !

Eh quoi ! C'est pas une question de virilité. J'ai couché quelques fois avec Aphrodite et ma perception de la chose s'est tapée un 180°, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

En même temps, je suppose que c'est logique : je suis aveugle, je saurais même pas où aller !

Tout comme je ne vois pas le gusse, j'entends juste le sable crisser sous ses pas. Je peux sentir aussi une odeur de sueur aigre : il pue la peur…

Une main se pose sur ma hanche. Ça commence.

Le premier sanglote d'une voix qui se brise au milieu des mots. Génial ! Un puceau. Il essaie de se montrer doux et s'excuse à chaque poussée. Il est maladroit et j'imagine qu'il doit se sentir mal. J'ai pas envie de provoquer sa mort, alors, je le laisse faire.

Le second fonce sur moi, façon taureau en rut ! Il doit avoir une trouille dingue des trolls ou alors, il a perdu l'esprit… ou alors, ça lui plaît de forcer les gens. Il me plaque contre le poteau et me viole sans un mot. Je l'entends grogner à mon oreille. Bordel, il essaie de me fendre en deux, ou quoi ? Je serre les dents et je me concentre sur mon bras cassé coincé entre mon torse et le bois. Quand il se retire, je mets un moment à réaliser qu'il est parti.

Le troisième est du genre pragmatique.

— C'est bien, tu es déjà… lubrifié.

— Et mon poing dans ta gueule, ça te lubrifiera assez ?

— J'aimerais autant éviter.

Je serre les dents lorsqu'il me pénètre. Il essaie de ne pas me blesser d'avantage mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il la ferme !

— Ça va piquer un peu.

 _Connard !_

J'arrête de compter au quatrième.

Il y a ceux qui entrent sur la pointe des pieds et s'excusent au moindre geste. Il y a les animaux qui prennent avec violence, comme pour se venger de ce qu'on nous force à faire. Il y a les silencieux…

Je les aime bien ceux-là. Ils ont l'esprit pratique : en quelques mouvements, c'est plié et je peux souffler un peu.

Le long de mes cuisses, je sens le sang et le sperme couler. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me redresser. Pourtant, je me refuse à accueillir le suivant le cul en l'air. Je réussis à planter un genou en terre, l'autre relevé devant moi. Je suis couvert de sable et de sueur.

— Milo ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Littéralement ! Il manque un battement à l'audition de cette voix !

 _Kanon !_

J'espérais qu'il me retrouve mais, maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je me sens terriblement mal. Presque vulnérable. Et j'aime pas cette sensation !

Il s'approche. Je sens la panique qui monte.

 _Je veux pas_ qu'il me voie comme ça.

Pourtant, on a pas vraiment le choix en la matière et je refuse de me sentir honteux ! Je relève le menton avec défi.

J'ai surtout envie de me rouler en boule et de hurler.

Mais ça… plutôt crever.

Il s'approche en trébuchant. Au mouvement de l'air devant moi, je devine qu'il s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur.

— Je… Que…

J'en peux plus de ses hésitations.

— Merde ! Touche-moi, Kanon ! Touche-moi que je sache que c'est bien toi !

Il dit rien mais sa main se pose sur ma joue. Je grimace, je m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais meurtri là aussi. Je reconnais les cals sur ses doigts…

 _C'est Kanon ! Merde !_

Il dit toujours rien.

Pourquoi, il parle pas ?

Je supporte pas son silence, alors, je réclame :

— Dis mon nom ! Dis-le !

Son souffle me chatouille, il est proche.

Si proche que je dois combattre le besoin de reculer, de me mettre à l'abri.

— Dis mon nom ! que j'insiste.

— Milo.

Sa voix me retourne de l'intérieur. C'est Kanon, c'est bien lui !

Son front trouve le mien, s'y appuie un instant. Il murmure mon prénom comme une litanie entremêlée d'autres mots.

 _— MiloMiloMiloJesuisdésoléMiloOnvasensortirMiloJetelepromets…_

Ses bras entourent mes épaules et me pressent contre lui. Il braille soudain :

— OK, bande de nazes ! Vous voulez des inséparables ? Ben voilà ! Vous en avez trouvé deux !

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais j'étreins Kanon avec la même ferveur. Je l'ai, je le garde ! Pas question de le perdre à nouveau dans cet enfer !

Des pas lourds résonnent autour de nous. Ça pue… et pas qu'au figuré !

Merde ! On est morts !

— Prouvez-le !

Hein ?

— Un des Maître est fasciné par votre attitude.

C'est un Chien qui parle. Au son de sa voix, il doit se tenir entre nous et les trolls.

— Prouvez-lui que vous avez vraiment une alchimie.

Kanon se raidit, il va dire une connerie plus grosse que lui. Contre mon ventre, son sexe appuie contre ma peau, érigé et dur. Il débande jamais, c'est l'effet Duracel, ou quoi ? Ou alors, on lui a fait prendre un viagra local ?

Je me hisse contre lui.

Bordel, ça va faire mal ! Mais pas question qu'il se fasse tuer parce que je peux pas encaisser ! Il resserre sa prise autour de moi, me bloque. Je siffle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. C'est pas un roulage de pelle, juste une caresse mais elle suffit à me réduire au silence. Bon, ben, c'est peut-être bien aujourd'hui qu'on va mourir alors… Je suis trop épuisé pour réfléchir ou regretter.

Kanon se relève, m'entraine avec lui.

— Dis à ton Maître qu'on lui fera une démonstration dès que mon inséparable sera guéri. Je refuse de le blesser davantage !

J'ai envie de lui envoyer une mandale. Quoi ? C'est juste pour ménager mes fesses qu'il fait ce ramdam ? Qu'il prend tous ces risques ?

Le Chien se tait, Gemini bis se raidit contre moi. J'enrage de ne rien voir. Puis, des bruits de pas se font à nouveau entendre. Plus légers que ceux des trolls, j'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Le Maître veut ces deux-là.

Le bluff de Kanon a fonctionné. Les chaînes qui me retiennent prisonnier quittent mes poignets.

Libre ?

Pas vraiment. Nous sommes toujours dans la merde. Quant à savoir si elle sera plus ou moins noire que celle que nous venons de quitter, l'avenir nous le dira.

Mais, au moins, nous quittons les arènes. On trouvera peut-être un moyen de s'échapper ? Soutenu par Kanon, je me cramponne à cette idée tandis que nous sortons de cet enfer.

* * *

Poupou : Pour déguster, ils ont dégusté...  
On va bientôt repasser chez Camus et Aiolia mais je pense passer encore un moment dans la tête de Kanon avant de revenir sur nos deux rescapés. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire chez les _Maîtres_. J'avoue que c'est un passage que je n'aime pas du tout (mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide, hein !) ! J'ai envie de passer à la suite plus rapidement et d'instaurer enfin ce KaMiCa promis. Il va en avoir du boulot, ce pauvre Camus ! ^vvv^

Hemere : La "mise en situation pourrie" signe et confirme. Pour la hiérarchie, je suis pas certaine que Kanon et Milo apprécient des masses la "montée". (Oh ! Le jeu de mots pourri ! j'ai honte !) Et pour l'autre (pas) avec lui, ben voilà, tu as la confirmation. J'espère que tu as aimé !


	18. Kanon (5)

Milo…

J'espérais tant le retrouver. Mais pas comme ça !

Son regard aveugle se fixe sur moi, sa bouche a pris un pli sinistre. Il ressemble au Chevalier du Scorpion, fort et solide malgré les épreuves.

Seulement, il y a du sang qui macule l'intérieur de ses cuisses, des filaments blancs qui s'y mélangent. Je m'approche sans m'en rendre compte.

Je crois que j'essaie de parler.

Je l'agace, alors, j'essaie de lui obéir. Mais je ne veux pas le toucher.

Pas comme ça.

Et ma verge qui reste durcie, prête à l'emploi ! Je voudrais me l'arracher et la jeter au loin…

Alors, j'effleure sa joue du bout des doigts. Il perd un instant sa mine revêche. Je sens ses lèvres trembler contre ma paume. Puis, un murmure dont il ne semble pas avoir conscience :

 _— Kanon ! Merde… C'est bien toi !_

Puis, il exige, encore :

— Dis mon nom, Kanon ! Dis-le !

Et derrière, il y a sa voix qui se casse. Il y a la colère sur son beau visage, dans ses épaules qui se tendent, ses mains qui se lèvent pour s'accrocher ou me repousser. Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même.

Alors, je cède. Je murmure son nom. J'en peux plus d'être si proche et, à la fois si loin, je l'entoure de mes bras et je le répète encore et encore. Ses mains viennent se poser dans mon dos, je sens sa respiration qui s'accélère. Je veux me reculer mais il me presse soudain, son front trouve le creux de ma gorge et je continue à parler sans fin, à souffler : _MiloMiloMilo…_

Et puis, j'en peux plus, je veux pas qu'on nous sépare à nouveau. Je l'ai, je le garde, mon Scorpion !

— OK, bande de nazes ! Vous voulez des inséparables ? Ben voilà ! Vous en avez trouvé deux !

Contre moi, Milo se raidit, il relève la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi lire dans ses yeux presque blancs : a-t-il peur ? Est-ce qu'il approuve ?

Alors, je me contente de le serrer plus fort. Quand le Chien des Maîtres se pointe et nous ordonne de prouver que nous sommes bien amants, je n'y crois pas. Il veut que je viole mon compagnon sous ses yeux ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil aux trolls. Si on n'obtempère pas, ils vont fondre sur nous et…

Milo en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Son visage se ferme, il se soulève au-dessus de mon sexe douloureux. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui, le bloque.

Non ! Je ne le blesserai pas d'avantage !

C'est pas ça l'amour ! Et si ces foutus Maîtres veulent comprendre ce que c'est vraiment, il faudra bien qu'ils acceptent mes conditions !

Un instant qui n'en finit pas, j'attends qu'on lâche les trolls sur nous mais un second Chien rejoint le premier.

On a gagné ! On sort de cet enfer !

J'aide Milo à se redresser et le soutient lorsque ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. Les Chiens des Maîtres libèrent ses poignets et il les ramène contre lui, soutient son bras cassé qui a triplé de volume. On nous jette des capes sur la tête, j'arrange la sienne autour de lui et le ramène contre moi.

— On sort de là.

Il se raidit fait mine de s'écarter avant de s'immobiliser. Inquiet, je le fixe mais il hoche la tête. Une fois.

Juste ça.

On nous fait sortir par les coulisses et grimper dans une sorte de calèche. Pendant le trajet, nous restons silencieux. Je n'ose plus le toucher. Je pense aux jeunes gens que j'ai… pris. Même si je me suis montré le plus doux possible, même si je n'avais pas d'autres choix – et attendre qu'un troll me prenne et me déchire en deux, je n'appelle pas ça un choix viable ! –, certains étaient tellement abimés que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de les blesser davantage.

Mon regard se tourne vers Milo.

Il reste silencieux.

Trop. Beaucoup trop ! Il n'est pas fait pour rester tranquille, il devrait exploser.

M'en mettre une !

On nous enferme dans une pièce blanche, sans fenêtres. Un grand lit nous attend, un baquet d'eau fumante et sur une table des onguents pour nos blessures, accompagné d'un plat avec de la nourriture.

On nous laisse seuls.

Du bout des doigts, je repousse la capuche qui masque en partie les traits de Milo. Surpris, il se tourne vers moi.

— Tu veux te laver.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je précise :

— On est seuls… Y a juste toi et moi… Tu… Tu veux te laver ?

— Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

Il s'est exclamé. Pas fort, non… Mais, en même temps, c'est tellement lui que j'en pleurerais presque.

Nous prenons le bain ensemble.

En temps normal, j'en aurais profité mais, là… J'ose à peine le toucher. Son menton tremble un peu par moment et ça m'effraie plus que jamais. Ce monde est en train de le tuer à petit feu et je ne peux rien faire.

J'ai peur d'empirer les choses.

De lui faire mal.

Le sentiment de malaise s'amplifie encore lorsque j'entreprends de le soigner. Ces espèces de malades l'ont lacéré. Il ne se plaint pas, je n'entends pas le son de sa voix. Il se redresse lorsque j'ai terminé et rien ne se lit sur ses traits.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni que dire.

Quels mots pourraient réconforter un chevalier qui s'est fait violer à la chaine ?

Je n'ai pas le droit. Pas alors que j'ai forcé d'autres jeunes gens que…

Le dégoût me plie en deux. Je n'arrive pas à respirer. À le regarder.

Je dois… Je dois… Je ne sais pas quoi.

— Milo…

C'est un murmure mais il réagit comme si je l'avais giflé. Il sursaute brusquement et se tourne vers moi, essaye de me frapper. Je me recule par réflexe et il perd l'équilibre. Je le rattrape au vol.

Par réflexe.

— Arrête ! crie-t-il. Arrête ça !

Je me fige. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais…

— Arrête de me traiter comme si j'allais me casser ! Comme s'ils m'avaient brisé !

Il tremble violemment. Sa bouche se déforme sur des mots qu'il ne parvient pas à prononcer.

— Ils n'ont pas réussi… Dis-moi… Dis-moi… qu'ils n'ont pas réussi.

Je peux pas m'en empêcher, je l'attrape par les épaules et l'attire contre moi. Il se raidit mais je ne le laisse pas se dégager.

— T'es pas cassé, Milo ! que je murmure à son oreille. T'es pas cassé…

Alors seulement, il se laisse aller. Il ne pleure pas, non. Il ne craque pas comme ça mais il tombe contre moi en tremblant si fort que ses dents en claquent. Je le tiens comme si j'étais la seule personne capable de l'empêcher de se noyer.

Et, à présent, c'est peut-être bien le cas.

Je le tiens, le serre. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me rassure. L'espèce de boisson énergisante a enfin cessé de faire son effet mais mon sexe reste douloureux. Pour ne plus penser, je m'enivre de son odeur, de la sensation de sa joue contre mon épaule, de nos jambes entrelacées.

Plus tard… beaucoup plus tard, nous nous endormons dans le lit. Nous ne nous touchons plus. Il y a juste nos deux mains jointes entre nous pour nous relier.

Pour nous prouver que nous sommes bien là. Que nous avons survécu…

Que nous ne sommes pas brisés.

* * *

Hemere : Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet Japan expo, les vacances ou le fait que ça devienne méchamment glauque mais tu es ma dernière fidèle, je crois ! ^^;  
Ils sont soignés mais il y aura encore des scènes dans leur prison... Et j'aiiiime pas ! Mais bon, là je vais me concentrer un peu sur Camus et Aiolia ! ^-^


	19. Camus (5)

Je reprends conscience avec l'impression que mon visage a triplé de volume. Je suis couché en chien de fusil sur une pierre dure. Que… s'est-il passé ? Un grognement de douleur m'échappe. Aussitôt une main se pose sur mon épaule et quelqu'un se penche sur moi. Murmure :

— Chut. Plus un bruit, Camus.

C'est la voix d'Aiolia. Une telle urgence couve sous son souffle que je ne proteste pas. Je referme les yeux et plonge à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsque je reviens à moi, le froid s'est accentué. Un corps chaud est blotti contre le mien et frissonne. Milo ?

Non, les mèches bouclées qui effleurent mon bras sont courtes.

Aiolia !

Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais mon crâne explose dès que j'essaie.

Je replonge.

* * *

Je flotte dans un cocon de douleur. Ma tête repose sur une épaule. Quelqu'un me porte.

— Non. C'est bon.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu es blessé, toi aussi. Tu dois le trouver lourd.

— Non. Et ce n'est rien. Juste quelques bosses.

— Mais...

— Écoute, plus vite tu nous amèneras dans ton village, plus vite Camus se remettra et plus vite nous pourrons secourir nos amis. Tu seras débarrassée de nous !

— Mais... Aiolia ! À moins que tes compagnons ne soient envoyés dans les mines, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'échapper. Et s'ils sont offerts en offrande aux Maîtres...

— J'irai les chercher.

— Mais... tu n'as pas peur ?

Un petit silence s'étire, puis :

— Bien sûr que j'ai peur ? N'importe qui serait terrifié. Mais si je la laissais guider ma vie, je ne serais plus jamais sorti de chez moi depuis mes sept ans.

Oui. C'est bien Aiolia.

Son aveu me perturbe. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je voudrais parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Encore une fois, l'inconscience m'attire dans ses filet. Ma dernière pensée est que je n'ai entendu ni la voix de Milo, ni celle de Kanon.

Milo...

* * *

J'ai un aveu à vous faire. Je me suis lancée dans Soul of Mayhem parce que je m'étais pris un sacré coup de bambou à une niveau professionnel. J'avais besoin de ré-apprivoiser l'écriture avec un projet où je n'aurais pas de pression éditoriale sur les épaules. Je me suis éclatée comme une folle avec Milo, Kanon et les autres.

Mais bon, quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter en selle le plus vite possible et c'est ce que j'ai fait. N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog ( .be/), si vous êtes curieuses. Il y aura de temps en temps des extraits (et du yaoi par-ci, par-là... je dis ça, hein...). Pour le moment, j'ai entamé un nouveau roman (Le Saigneur du temps) en plus de mes autres projets, il a pour but de m'aider à revenir dans mon univers de fantasy (Ölm). Et les impératifs éditoriaux n'ont pas tardé à me rattraper : il faut que le troisième tome de Murmures sorte au plus tard pour août 2018. Bref, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend (heureusement que les Murmures sont de toutes petites histoires !).

Ma parenthèse fanfic m'a fait un bien fou et je n'ai auuuuucune envie de lâcher Soul Of Mayhem ! Je veux mener le projet à terme dans son entier (donc arc 1, 2 et 3 + l'arc 4 qui devrait réunir tout ce petit monde pour remettre les pendules à l'heure + les hors séries avec les zoubliés de l'histoire...), non mais oh ! Bref, je ne lâche rien. Mais le délai entre les chapitres sera désormais plus long. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ai habituées à quasi un chapitre par jour...

* * *

Hemere : Ah oui ! J'imagine !  
C'était bien la JE ?  
Chemin Brisé, oui faudra que je reprenne l'histoire un jour mais... ça veut surtout dire que je devrai reprendre l'écriture du début. ^^;  
Sinon, j'espère que tu as apprécié la pause Camus... Toi qui trouvais qu'il n'avait pas assez morflé... *sifflotte*

Poupou : c'est clair qu'il va avoir du boulot, le pauvre Camus. Je suis contente que tu aies quand même aimé ces chapitres.  
Un peu de douceur (ou pas) avec Camus, maintenant... ^vvv^

Mila47 : Merci ! Milo et Kanon envisagent fortement de déposer un préavis de grève...

Jadek136 : Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Ravie que tu aies aimé jusqu'au bout. Même les passages les plus durs. (Y a rien à faire, je vire toujours au glauque !) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Glacefraicheur : waw ! Je te réponds en privé chapitre par chapitre ce soir, ce sera plus simple ! ^^ (le _pragmatique_ te fait penser à Camus ? Je suis pas certaine que Milo soit du même avis ! ^^;) Sinon, rassure-toi. Ici, on est parti sur un KaMiCa, Camus sera indispensable aux deux grecs pour se remettre du traumatisme subi !


	20. Aiolia (4)

Ils ne nous aideront pas. Ils ont bien trop peur des trolls et de la mainmise de leurs maîtres qui que soient ces derniers.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ces gens. Ils vivent cachés depuis trop longtemps. Ils ne possèdent pas les armes pour lutter contre ces monstres. Alors, depuis vingt ans, ils se tapissent au fond des forêts dans des villages cachés. Je les observe... Je ne ressens pas de mépris à leur égard. Juste de la pitié.

Ce n'est pas ça vivre !

Mais ce n'est pas mon combat. C'est le leur, il faudra bien qu'ils le réalisent un jours. J'ai déjà le mien à mener. Camus s'est remis de sa blessure à la tête. J'ai bien cru l'avoir perdu. Lorsqu'il a repris connaissance, il a déliré des jours durant en appelant Milo. Il a parlé de ses disciples aussi. Je me suis contenté de changer les compresses sur son front, de le garder propre, aussi.

Il déteste tellement la saleté...

À présent, il s'est remis. Les vertiges ont cessé de le désorienter. Nous sommes prêts à rejoindre Milo et Kanon.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour nos compagnons...

* * *

Poupou : Eh oui ! Aiolia n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses compagnons derrière lui !

Glacefraicheur : Merci ! J'ai surmonté le petit problème qui se posait à moi dans SoM par une ellipse. C'est le bien, ça, les ellipses ! :)

Hemere : I'm back ! Bon, les publis ne se feront sans doute pas aussi rapidement qu'avant septembre mais on va essayer de tenir un petit rythme. (Sinon, oui, ça tape très fort, un troll... Camus a eu de la chance de s'en sortir...)

Jadek : Bienvenue par ici. Oui, le glauque et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour... ^^; J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Saharu-chan : Heu... Désolée ? :) Je me suis un peu faite pardonner dans mon dernier MP, j'espère. (Je suis une vilaine auteure sadique, nous sommes bien d'accord ! :D)

Athena : Bienvenue à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :)


	21. Milo (6)

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Dans le noir.

Toujours dans le noir.

On pourrait croire que je finirais par m'y habituer... mais non. Je retombe en arrière, le souffle court. Il fait chaud dans la pièce mais ma peau nue est couverte de sueur. Je frissonne malgré moi. Je ne me souviens pas du rêve.

Je ne m'en rappelle jamais. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Mes jambes sont emmêlées dans les draps. À mes côtés, Kanon remue dans son sommeil. Lui aussi est hanté par ses cauchemars. Il ne m'en parle jamais. Peut-être que lui non plus ne s'en souvient pas ?

Il vaut peut-être mieux.

Hier, nous nous sommes _accouplés_. C'est la première fois que je couche avec quelqu'un avec une audience. Kanon ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. J'inspire prudemment, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je ne voyais pas nos spectateurs, j'entendais juste leurs respirations. À la place, je me suis concentré sur ce que j'avais à faire.

Kanon m'a serré très fort contre lui.

 _— Désolé, je peux pas,_ a-t-il murmuré d'une voix presque affolée _._

 _— C'est pas une condamnation._

 _— Si… Si j'y arrive pas… ils…_

 _— Ignore-les ! Tu me laisses faire ?_

Il est resté muet mais j'ai senti sa surprise. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire… ni de glapir lorsqu'il a inversé nos positions sans prévenir, d'un coup de rein. Son nez a heurté le mien, il m'a embrassé. Je me suis retrouvé entre ses jambes.

J'ai fermé mon esprit aux présences extérieures, me suis concentré sur lui.

Uniquement sur lui.

Air et eau étroitement entremêlés…

Je pense que j'ai compris quelque chose, à cet instant… même si j'essaie toujours de mettre le doigt dessus. Surtout si je me rappelle à la manière dont Camus a su tirer parti de son cosmos alors que j'en étais incapable. J'essaye de ne pas penser à hier… et, surtout, de ne pas songer à mon Verseau. Je ne sais pas si les Trolls l'ont capturé ou non. Rien que de l'imaginer dans ces stupides arènes...

Non !

La douleur est presque physique, je me recroqueville sans même m'en rendre compte. Je veux Camus et, en même temps, je ne peux pas… Je ne supporterais pas… Au final, c'est pas plus mal d'être aveugle, j'aurai pas à affronter son regard.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, caresse mon bras. Et voilà ! J'ai réveillé Kanon.

— Milo ?

— C'est rien. Ça va.

Un petit silence, puis :

— Menteur.

C'est pas faux. Je le laisse m'encourager à me tourner vers lui. Mon front donne contre son menton. La douleur qui tiraille mes yeux est bien moins forte que quelques jours plus tôt. À défaut d'autre chose, ils ont de bons médecins, dans le coin. La crème que Kanon applique tous les jours sur la peau autour de mes yeux n'y est sans doute pas pour rien.

Il repousse les cheveux qui me tombent dans le visage. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et le serre.

Fort.

— On peut pas rester là, je souffle.

Il me rend mon étreinte avec quelque chose comme du désespoir.

— Je sais.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Je me rends bien compte que je suis un poids mort. Je devrais lui conseiller de partir sans moi.

J'y arrive pas.

À la place, je me dégage et m'assieds, les jambes hors du lit. Le carrelage est froid sous la plante de mes pieds. Je plisse les yeux, essaie de me forcer à… à voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Même Shiryu a récupéré plus vite que moi !

 _Merde !_

Tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est de voir ma migraine passer à la vitesse supérieure. Derrière moi, ça bouge dans le lit : je sens le matelas remuer sous mes fesses. Kanon passe la main dans mes cheveux, la glisse le long de ma joue et m'encourage à tourner la tête vers lui.

 _Je peux pas te voir, crétin des îles !_

Je le dis pas, ça. À la place, il m'embrasse. Ses cils chatouillent ma peau, son souffle se mêle au mien.

— On trouvera une solution, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres. Tous les deux, on trouvera bien quelque chose.

Je réponds pas. À la place, je l'attire contre moi. Sa peau et son odeur salées me grisent, chassent les souvenirs. Pour quelques secondes, j'arrête de penser.

Nous restons allongés l'un contre l'autre, sa main passe lentement le long de mes flancs. Il n'y a pas d'intention sexuelle dans ce geste. Je crois que lui et moi avons déjà donné, à ce niveau-là. Je ne ressens aucune envie. Pas ici, en tout cas.

Pas dans cette prison dorée !

Pas alors que nos faits et gestes sont scrutés en permanence...

Ils nous ont soignés, nourris. Réduits en esclavage... Je pourrais les tuer sans aucun scrupule si je pouvais maîtriser à nouveau mon cosmos. Kanon doit sentir le chemin que prennent mes pensées. Il ne dit rien mais pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, dans ses cheveux. Malgré toutes leurs crèmes, leurs huiles parfumées, ils n'ont pas réussi à chasser cette odeur iodée, ce goût salé qui est le sien.

Si je me concentre assez, je peux sentir la mer, l'océan.

L'eau… mon élément.

Mon…

Je me redresse sur un coude. Kanon me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne l'entends pas. Ce qui m'échappait jusqu'à présent…

Je repense à Camus, à son cosmos glacé pourtant plus brûlant que la plus chaude des fournaises. Son élément… C'est l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Mon compagnon me parle à nouveau, secoue mon épaule.

— Chut !

Je m'assieds et tourne la tête. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas voir mais… Oui… Je la sens. L'eau. Elle vibre dans l'air qui nous entoure, en particules dans le sol et… là, dans la bassine. J'ai compris !

Je l'appelle à moi !

* * *

Sea-Rune : Bienvenue dans mon coup de folie de cette année. Je ne pensais pas que SoM serait aussi long, ni qu'il y aurait d'autres arcs... Ce projet est devenu tentaculesque ! :) Je suis ravie d'avoir pu accrocher ton attention, surtout, si ce n'est pas le genre de fics que tu lis habituellement...

Bon... Ben les amies, je m'étais jurée de garder des chapitres d'avance mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Du coup, voilà : chapitres le même jour. Là, je me lâche sur Kanon (mais non, pas comme ça ! ^vvv^).

Je ne promets pas de nouveau chapitre avant 2018. Du coup, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année : profitez bien, amusez-vous bien et je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses d'ici l'année prochaine ! :)


	22. Kanon (6)

Ça y est, Milo a tourné la carte !

Je le regarde sans plus protester. Ses grands yeux aux iris blanchis fixent le vide devant lui. Sans le voir.

Il ne verra jamais plus rien…

Pourtant, il continue de tourner le regard vers moi lorsque je lui parle. L'illusion qu'il va bien dure jusqu'à ce que je constate les dégâts causés par le venin du singe poilu – un kuris qu'ils appellent ces sales bestioles dans le coin.

Je peux pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. Pourtant, il a tout encaissé sans se plaindre. Sans faiblir. Bon sang ! Hier, il nous a sauvé la mise à tous les deux ! Y a pas, faire ça en public… C'est comme quand je dois pisser : si on me regarde, y a rien qui sort !

Il a posé les mains sur mes oreilles.

 _— Regarde-moi… Juste moi. Oublie-les. Ils comptent pas !_

Puis, il m'a embrassé et m'a laissé le guider, me préparer. C'est la première fois que je couche avec un homme… Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est la première fois que je me laisse prendre par un homme. C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais… la chose. Je suppose que lui non plus.

À vrai dire, depuis les arènes, ma libido en a pris un sacré coup. J'ai envie de tout péter et… Bordel, pourquoi il sourit maintenant ?

Je me redresse et je vais pour le saisir aux épaules et le forcer à se tourner vers moi, à me regarder – aveugle ou pas : m'en fous ! – lorsque je vois la sphère liquide léviter devant le lit.

— J'ai réussi, Kanon, murmure-t-il. J'ai compris comment… Oh !

Sa concentration s'est altérée et l'eau retombe au sol, nous éclabousse au passage. Il sursaute, perd l'équilibre. Je l'attrape par le bras pour le soutenir, plus brutalement que prévu. Il se raidit soudain, toute couleur déserte sa peau mate.

 _Merde !_

J'ai envie de me foutre des baffes. Je le sais pourtant : ne pas le prendre par surprise ! Ne pas le forcer…

Milo inspire un coup bref, sa respiration devient hachée. Il lutte. Parce qu'il refuse de céder aux crises de panique qui lui volent sa dignité. Je peux rien faire, juste lui parler, l'aider à s'ancrer dans le présent.

— Désolé… J'suis désolé. C'est moi. C'est Kanon.

J'ose pas le toucher de peur d'empirer les choses. Sa peau luit de sueur pourtant, il tremble. Je vois ses lèvres se déformer comme il essaye de parler. Les mots sont trop lourds, trop grands pour passer par sa gorge. Alors, c'est moi qui cause :

— Pardon, pardon. Ça va aller, on va se casser d'ici. On va trouver un moyen, Milo ! Regarde… ce que t'as réussi !

 _Regarde…_ Non mais _vraiment_ ! J'ai envie de me mettre une droite. Crétin !

Il s'est entouré de ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'entende. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder lutter contre lui-même, contre ce que ces salopards lui ont fait. J'essaie de pas penser aux pauvres gars que j'ai rencontrés dans les arènes. J'essaie de ne pas songer à ce qu'ils endurent de leur côté. J'essaie de ne pas évoquer la honte qui est la mienne, à ma douleur. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Pas alors que Milo est en train de crever à petit feu devant moi !

J'attrape le drap et je le couvre. Lui offre une barrière – dérisoire – à dresser entre lui et le monde. Sa respiration devient peu à peu moins hachée, il essaie de se redresser. Vacille à nouveau. Lutter pour reprendre le contrôle, ça lui bouffe plus d'énergie qu'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer.

— Là… Là...

Je ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, je le préviens juste de ma présence… que c'est moi avant de le toucher. Je glisse mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le stabiliser, prêt à reculer si je provoque plus de mal que de bien. Il ne me repousse pas, se laisse attirer contre mon torse. J'embrasse sa tempe. Ses cheveux trempés sont collés à sa peau.

— Eh, je murmure.

Plus pour me faire entendre, le rassurer. Me rassurer.

— Ça va, murmure-t-il pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

 _Menteur._

Je le dis pas tout haut. Je le pense juste très fort. À la place, je souffle :

— On va s'en sortir.

Et, cette fois, je le pense vraiment. Milo a réussi à dompter son cosmos, à l'utiliser dans ce monde qui a transformé notre univers intérieur. Je me concentre sur son exploit, l'encourage à y penser.

— Comment t'as fait, au fait ?

Je commence à avoir une petite idée mais je laisse mon compagnon y réfléchir. Ça vaut mieux que de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs qui vont le terrasser.

— Quoi ? Tu n'as pas déjà compris ? me lance-t-il.

Sa voix tremble encore un peu mais s'il me balance des vannes, c'est qu'il reprend le dessus.

— Pourquoi ? Tu me prends pour un génie ?

— ... dit l'homme qui voulait conquérir le monde.

— Et tu as vu comme ça s'est bien terminé !

Il rit. Ce n'est pas l'un de ses grands éclats de rire mais, contre moi, il se détend enfin. Sa respiration s'est calmée. Je reprends :

— Alors, c'est à ça que nos cosmos jouaient. Ils se planquaient ?

Milo hausse les épaules. Son bras cassé est toujours bandé mais il se remet très vite. Je suppose que les gusses qui viennent nous inspecter régulièrement n'y sont pas étrangers. Les _Maîtres_ voulaient que Milo soient opérationnel pour me recevoir. Je ricane intérieurement : ils ont dû être déçus ! J'essaie de ne pas penser aux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées qui sont entrées hier pour nous reluquer comme des bêtes de foire. Elles sont presque aussi hautes que les trolls mais bien plus fines, presque longilignes. Je n'ai rien vu dépasser de leurs capes. Je n'ai même pas vu leurs yeux et cependant, je sais que... ces choses ne rataient rien du spectacle.

À y repenser, je suis presque content que Milo soit aveugle. Au moins, il n'a pas eu à supporter leur regard, à sentir leur avidité...

— Non... Mais ce n'est pas le même monde, je suppose qu'ils se sont modifiés pour s'y adapter. Du coup, nos éléments respectifs prennent plus d'importance...

Je ne réponds pas. Il a raison... Voyons si sa théorie fonctionne. C'est pas si évident que ça, en fait. Milo finit par s'assoupir contre mon épaule. Il cligne des yeux lorsqu'une brise vient jouer dans ses cheveux.

— Kanon ? C'est toi ?

Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi.

— Ouaip !

Il sourit avant de refermer les yeux. Il est crevé. Je nous allonge sur le lit, les bras passés autour de ses épaules et de sa taille. Nous avons réussi mais c'est pas avec un petit vent et une boule d'eau qu'on va aller bien loin. Va falloir qu'on s'entraine sans que nos gardes-chiourmes ne s'en aperçoivent...

* * *

Ça y est... Je suis prise de folie ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! ^^;

Hemere : Contente que ces deux chapitres t'aient plu ! :) Oui, les goldies reprennent un peu la main dans ce chapitre ^^

Sea-Rune : Disons surtout que c'est la version de leurs cosmos, la manière de l'utiliser dans ce monde...


	23. Camus (6)

Sans Aiolia, je serais mort ou pire. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire lorsque j'ai repris connaissance après des jours de délire, c'était :

 _—_ _Où est Milo ?_

Aucun mot de reconnaissance, juste une exigence.

Maintenant que nous avons repris la route, je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Milo n'éprouverait aucun embarras à faire part de ses sentiments.

 _Eh ! Simba ! Tu m'as sauvé la mise, l'autre jour. Merci, je t'en dois une !_

Le Lion marche quelques pas devant moi. J'articule la phrase silencieusement puis :

— Aiolia ?

Il ne s'arrête pas mais me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Oui ?

 _Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné aux trolls..._

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. C'est simple pourtant mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, me lance-t-il. Je suis sûr que Milo va bien. Kanon est avec lui, il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Je voudrais partager sa certitude. Pas à propos de Kanon, il a prouvé sa valeur en enfer. Mais vont-ils bien ? Milo est aveugle... sans cosmos, il est vulnérable.

— Je... Merci.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Moi aussi, me m'inquiète. Mais il faut leur faire confiance pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse leur venir en aide. Si ça se trouve, ils nous attendent tranquillement.

— Ce n'est pas... Oui, tu as raison mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te remercie.

Je lutte pour mettre mes sentiments, ma reconnaissance en mots. Aiolia hausse les épaules et sourit.

— Je sais. De rien... Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

Je ne réponds rien, soulagé de ne pas avoir à élaborer. Nous continuons d'un bon pas et, après quelques jours à dormir dans des grottes ou dans le creux d'arbres morts, la forêt s'éclaircit.

Nous arrivons en vue de Mélidona, la capitale de la région et le repaire des Maîtres. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la poche de résistants dont les villageois ont parlé à Aiolia...

Et à sauver Kanon et Milo !

* * *

J'oubliais de vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos gentils encouragements : donc MERCIIII !

Hemere : Oui, ils reprennent du poil de la bête, ces petits loups... :)


	24. Aiolia (5)

C'est le moment.

Nous sommes postés à Mélidona depuis presque trois mois. La poche de résistants est prête à lancer la révolution.

C'est une action suicide mais qui suis-je pour leur reprocher d'agir selon leurs convictions ? Mourir libres vaut mieux que de dépérir enchainés !

Nous avons enfin repéré où Kanon et Milo étaient détenus. Quand Camus a compris qu'ils étaient prisonnier dans le palais des Maîtres, il est sorti de la planque sans un mot. Je l'ai suivi de peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie mais non… Il se tenais simplement debout dans une cour, les poings serrés contre ses flancs.

Je l'ai enlacé par derrière.

Il s'est retourné et j'ai pu constater par moi-même à quel point la glace peut brûler. Il a bloqué mes mains, m'a embrassé.

M'a embrasé.

Depuis, nous couchons ensemble, travaillons à maitriser la nouvelle forme de notre cosmos.

À présent, nous sommes prêts.

Accroupi dans le feuillage d'un arbre, j'observe les baraquements des trolls. Ils sont installés près du palais. Probablement pour décourager les quelques velléités des révoltés.

Dans la ville, la rumeur gronde de plus en plus fort. Les chiens des Maîtres sont pris à partie par les habitants réduits en esclavage.

Beaucoup mourront aujourd'hui quel que soit leur camp.

Camus est posté dans le centre-ville, il s'occupe avec quelques résistants des trolls déjà sur place.

C'est à moi de jouer.

Je me relève et inspire profondément. Le lion en moi est prêt à rugir.

— Brûle mon cosmos !

Le feu nait dans mes paumes, joue le long de mes bras et file vers les baraques et les monstres qui en sortent. L'effet de surprise joue pour moi : l'odeur du bois brûlé et une autre, écœurante, montent vers le ciel, envahissent tout. Je ne m'attarde pas sur les survivants et je file vers mon véritable objectif.

Libérer mon cosmos ainsi m'a épuisé, je sais que je ne serai pas capable de réitérer le même exploit de sitôt mais ça en valait la peine.

Camus me rejoint devant les portes des cuisines du palais. Les résistants ont profité de la confusion obtenue par nos actions pour nettoyer le chemin.

Milo, Kanon ! Nous sommes là !

* * *

Bon... I'm back ! Mine de rien, ça fait un an que je n'ai plus touché à SOM... Il est temps d'y remédier ! ^^ Hop, hop, hop ! Une petite ellipse grâce à Aiolia...

Tooran : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire

Hemere : J'avoue, je l'ai jouée un peu touriste en passant directement à la bonne petite scène d'action. =)

Sea-Rune : Ah, cette fois, il n'y a pas eu d'update pendant un an. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !


	25. Cage dorée

_Milo_

J'ai fini par perdre la notion du temps passé enfermé dans cette prison dorée. Je crois que Kanon tient le décompte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suppose que nous sommes là depuis un bon moment. Mon bras cassé a fini par guérir, même si je sens une bosse à l'endroit de la fracture. Il faut croire que les os ne se sont pas aussi bien ressoudés que je le pensais.

Je ne vois toujours pas mais en tendant mon cosmos, je parviens à ressentir les obstacles. L'ennui, c'est que je ne peux pas le maintenir aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Lorsque j'en abuse, ça se termine par d'horribles migraines.

Alors, à la place, j'apprends à me servir de mes autres sens.

Les combats à l'aveugle avec Kanon ont bien servi à nous remettre un peu en forme. Et, surtout, à lutter contre les crises de panique. Je n'en fais pratiquement plus… Sauf après quelques cauchemars plus éprouvants que les autres. À présent, je suis tellement habitué à sa présence que je me sens… comment dire…

Désemparé ?

Oui… c'est ça. Je me sens désemparé, vulnérable, perdu quand il n'est pas là ! Et je déteste cette sensation !

Parfois, je hais l'infirme paumé que je suis devenu avec une intensité qui me donne envie de hurler.

Je regrette la perte du dard du Scorpion. Parfois, j'ai envie de me blesser, de me faire saigner.

D'évacuer cette rage et cette terreur qui se le disputent en moi.

Mais Kanon est là. Il reste présent, s'arrange pour que je ressente sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Là, je l'entends s'escrimer contre la table, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait et ça me rend fou.

Ça fait des mois que je tâtonne. Je devrais avoir l'habitude.

Mais non !

Je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais tant pouvoir… faire autre chose que ressentir le soyeux de ses cheveux ou de goûter le sel de sa peau. Je veux voir ses mèches châtain, la couleur de ses yeux. Je veux voir l'expression de son visage, ses émotions passer sur ses traits…

Je me lève.

J'en ai assez !

Le tissu de mon pantalon glisse contre mes cuisses. On nous a enfin autorisés à porter des vêtements. Le coton est doux contre ma peau. La tunique que je porte est tout aussi légère et à chaque mouvement, je la sens m'exposer, onduler.

Kanon s'est arrêté, je ne l'entends plus gratter contre la table. Je laisse un filet de cosmos filtrer pour le repérer. Il se trouve assis devant la table, un couteau émoussé à la main.

— Milo ?

Sa voix est prudente. Inquiète.

Ça aussi, j'en ai assez !

— On part aujourd'hui.

Il se lève, j'entends le tissu de ses vêtements bruisser, m'indiquer qu'il se déplace. Puis, son odeur iodée m'envahit. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, ses cals me sont devenues tellement familiers. Je laisse ma joue peser contre sa paume.

— Milo… Ce n…

L'hésitation dans sa voix me frappe de plein fouet et je me recule, balaie sa main de la mienne. La colère m'envahit à nouveau.

— Assez ! je crie. Assez ! Arrête de faire ça !

Je le sens blessé mais tant pis ! J'en ai assez d'attendre d'être guéri, de voir si mes yeux vont se remettre. Je suis toujours plongé dans le noir, je suis malade d'attendre une hypothétique ouverture que je ne pourrai de toute façon pas voir !

— Je ne suis pas cassé ! Je peux me battre ! Si on ne se décide pas maintenant, on ne le fera jamais !

— Je ne…

— Est-ce que tu as peur, Kanon des Gémeaux ?

Je l'entends inspirer brusquement. Puis, en deux pas, il est sur moi, m'embrasse brutalement. Je ne m'y attends pas, j'essaie de reculer. Le lit frappe derrière mes genoux et je bascule en arrière. Kanon suit le mouvement, plaque mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête.

* * *

 _Kanon_

— Est-ce que tu as peur, Kanon des Gémeaux ?

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, mon Scorpion ! Même avec ses yeux blancs et aveugles !

Qu'est-ce qu'il est con aussi !

 _Tu crois quoi crétin ? Que je n'ai pas envisagé de fuir cet endroit, moi aussi ?_

Je voudrais crier ! Lui hurler que je ne pourrai pas le protéger, que nous sommes seuls face à une horde !

Mais il n'en a que faire ! Je le sens bien bouillir d'impatience. Cette attente le tue !

Ce monde est en train de nous tuer !

Moi, j'attends une ouverture qui ne se présente pas. Lui, il attend que je lui donne le signal pour casser la baraque !

J'ai peur.

Peur qu'il se fige et ne se fasse tuer !

Peur qu'il ne sente pas un coup… et qu'il se fasse tuer !

Peur de ne pas pouvoir le protéger. De l'envoyer à la mort !

Mais ça, je peux pas lui dire ! Je ne peux pas lui assener cette réalité. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Alors, à la place, je fais le con : je me rue sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se raidit, recule. Le lit termine l'action que j'ai commencée. Nous tombons sur le matelas. Je l'écrase de tout mon poids et le sens se raidir sous moi. Ses yeux aveugles s'écarquillent. Je bloque ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa crinière blonde s'est étalée en corolle sous lui et ses lèvres tremblent un peu.

Je me rapproche de son oreille et chuchote :

— Et toi, Milo du Scorpion ? As-tu peur ?

Il inspire brusquement avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il me foudroie du regard.

— Moins que toi, souffle-t-il.

Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota mais j'ai l'impression de me prendre une tarte dans la tronche. Il a raison. C'est moi qui crève de trouille à l'idée de ne pas me montrer à la hauteur.

Mais Milo… C'est un chevalier d'or, bordel ! Pas quelqu'un que je dois protéger. Il est peut-être aveugle mais il est capable de se battre, de se protéger lui-même.

Je suis un putain de crétin des îles !

Un sourire gagne mes lèvres un peu malgré moi. Je lâche ses poignets et l'embrasse. C'est pas un roulage de patin en règle.

Je me ramollis mais, bordel ! Je crois bien que je l'aime, mon Scorpion ! Si jamais on retrouve les deux autres, Camus va me tanner le cul.

En cet instant, je n'en ai rien à battre. Milo est chaud et fort sous moi, il me rend mon baiser avec fougue et je ris entre ses lèvres. Puis, je me recule un peu et détache une mèche collée contre sa joue.

— T'as raison. J'ai la trouille. Mais c'est fini. On dégage !

Le sourire qui illumine son visage est contagieux et je me retrouve béat comme un crétin.

Puis, l'univers répond à notre décision et, dehors, le monde explose.


	26. Kaléidoscope

_Milo_

On se barre !

Kanon a enfin retrouvé la raison !

J'ai du mal à ne pas sourire comme un crétin. Je porte la main vers son visage. Ses pommettes tressaillent, il rit en silence. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas manifesté un peu de joie de vivre.

Du coup, moi aussi, je ris.

Puis, une explosion secoue les murs du palais. Je me redresse si vite que mon front donne contre le menton de mon compagnon. Il grommelle un peu mais se relève. J'attrape son poignet et il me tire hors du lit. Je le sens aux aguets.

J'entends des cris, des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Certains si lourds que je sens le sol tressauter sous mes pieds nus. Les trolls ne sont jamais loin.

Kanon m'attire à sa suite. À force, je connais notre prison dorée sur le bout des orteils. Nous nous immobilisons à quelques mètres de la porte. Je pose le doigt sur mes lèvres et laisse mes sens prendre les commandes. Avec une touche de cosmos, je les étends plus loin encore et suis les mouvements hors de notre cage.

Dès que la voie est libre, je lève la main et Kanon libère le vent du dragon des mers. La porte explose, une esquille de bois effleure ma joue.

C'est parti !

* * *

 _Camus_

Les cuisines du palais sont envahies d'un tourbillon de feu et de lames de vent. Les marmitons n'ont pas demandé leur reste. Aiolia avance à mes côtés lorsque les trolls font irruption au milieu de l'incendie. Ensemble, nous unissons l'air et le feu pour les balayer. Les chiens des Maîtres qui les suivent reculent et fuient devant le maelstrom. Ils sont engloutis en son sein. Leurs restes calcinés retombent au sol.

L'espace d'un instant, la culpabilité m'envahit. Nous tuons de simples humains. Mais ils ont choisi leur camp. Ils asservissent leur propre espèce pour grapiller des miettes de pouvoir auprès de ces Maîtres. Milo s'en rendrait probablement malade mais c'est pour lui que je fais ça. Pour le tirer de ce cauchemar auquel ces traitres à leur race ont collaboré à nous plonger.

Aiolia s'engouffre dans les couloirs, choisit les escaliers qui le mène vers les étages. Nous croisons des esclaves. Les malheureux se recroquevillent devant nous. Le Lion leur crie de sortir de là. Nous n'attendons pas de voir s'ils obtempèrent. Nous passons.

Ma gorge brûle et pas seulement parce que j'ai inhalé trop de fumée.

Je crève !

Je crève d'envie de crier son nom. De l'alerter.

Milo !

 _Je viens te chercher !_

* * *

 _Kanon_

C'est bon ! On est lancé.

Je sens le cosmos de Milo s'entremêler au mien. Il suit mon rythme sans faiblir. Il a fermé les yeux pour les protéger. Sous mes doigts, son pouls bat à toute allure et il ne peut tout à fait retenir son sourire.

Soudain, il pile net, je perds prise.

— Merde ! Milo ! je proteste.

C'est pas le moment de faire du tourisme… d'autant plus qu'il ne risque pas de pouvoir admirer les détails de l'architecture. Son visage s'éclaire davantage et il penche la tête sur le côté.

— Kanon… Ils sont là !

 _Heu… T'as tourné la carte, mon pote ?_

— Qui ça, Milo ?

Il tourne vers moi ses yeux aveugles. Il rayonne tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

— Tu ne les sens pas ? Ce barouf… C'est Camus et Simba !

Un instant, je veux lui demander s'il en est sûr mais… Durant ces trois mois en captivité, il a appris à affiner son cosmos pour remplacer ses sens. Alors, s'il le dit…

— Ils sont où ?

— Par ici !

Je le rattrape par la taille et le ramène contre moi avant qu'il ne se mange un mur de face.

— D'accord. Corrige-moi si je me plante de direction.

Ça arrive parfois, les bugs… Et je sais à quel point utiliser son cosmos à outrance lui coûte.

* * *

 _Aiolia_

Nom de Zeus ! Il en sort de partout !

Je prie Athéna pour un coup de miracle. Ici, ça sent le méchoui au point que je vais sans doute devenir végétarien quand tout ça sera terminé. Mais d'abord… je dois retrouver Milo et même cet enquiquineur de Kanon !

Camus s'immobilise soudain. Je crame d'un troll qui s'approche d'un peu trop près ! La bestiole recule en braillant et mon compagnon l'achève d'un air presque absent.

— Sois un peu à ce que tu fais ! je rage.

C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne pourrai pas lui sauver les miches à chaque fois ! Il ne se vexe pas et me regarde d'un air que je ne reconnais pas. Il sourit… Il semble presque…

Heureux ?

 _Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête quand je ne regardais pas ?_

— Je sens Milo !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parle qu'il ouvre le passage d'une lame de vent entre les trolls. Il s'y engouffre et je me hâte de le suivre histoire de surveiller ses arrières !

* * *

 _Milo_

Kanon ne lâche pas ma main. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas croisé grand-chose comme obstacle. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter ou craindre le retour de bambou.

Il s'arrête soudain, me pousse derrière lui. Je m'apprête à protester quand je les sens… Un cosmos brulant et un autre glacé s'élèvent comme une vague et tranchent dans le cas. Je veux me porter vers l'avant mais la poigne de Kanon se durcit et me tire en arrière.

— Att…

Quelque chose passe devant mon visage. Un air glacial passe dans mes cheveux et je trébuche en arrière. C'est pas passé loin.

— Kanon ?

— Ça va ! J'ai rien !

Je le sens se redresser. Il me lâche mais garde sa main contre ma peau.

— Bordel, Ice Cube ! Tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe, non ?

Ice Cube ?

Camus ?

Camus est là ?

Je relève la tête comme si je pouvais y voir quelque chose ! Mais je suis toujours plongé dans le noir. Je n'y distingue que quelques ombres sans les identifier.

Alors, je lance à nouveau mon cosmos.

Il se heurte à celui brulant d'Aiolia avant de s'entremêler à celui de Camus.

* * *

Poupou : Eh oui ! I'm back ! ^^ Peur que ça tourne mal ? Je ne vois pas où tu vas pêcher ça... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans mes habitude de malmener mes chouchous

Hemere : Désolée pour la fausse joie... Note, je ne connais pas tellement Naruto et je me base sur des personnages très secondaires (Genma)...

Hihi... Oui, ils ont franchi le pas tous les deux. Là où y a d'la gène, hein ! ^^ Contente que la suite te plaise malgré l'ellispe... Après ce chapitre-ci, je reprendrai la bonne habitude de un chapitre/un POV.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
